Hebo Estel
by SmaryK
Summary: Delyth is the daughter of the cook, but she loves the son of the Steward. When Boromir has to go to Rivendell, will she go with him? Is this going to be another happy ending? Read to find out! BoromirOC, AU REVIEW!
1. Late Night Discussion

**Hebo Estel**

Chapter One: Late Night Discussion

Rating: PG-13 for adult themes and some mushy romance

Time Period: In Gondor, before Boromir leaves for Rivendell

Status: In progress

Disclaimer: All characters and names, excluding Delyth and her family, are owned by the Tolkien Estate. I do not own them nor any other part of the Tolkien Estate.

_A/N: This is the first chapter in my new story. Please read and **review**! I have posted this story in full before, but I took it down to meddle with it a bit. I am now re-posting it in shorter chapters, so as to make it easier for me. I am sorry if you've already read this, or if this was in any way an inconvenience to you. Also, I changed the names of a few of my characters, so if you chance upon a _Tirwen, Mirwen, Lirwen, Luwen, _or a _Tolin,_ they were accidently left there when I combed through the story to change all of the names. I apologize for that. Thanks so much for your time! **Comments and criticism very much welcome**!_

_

* * *

_"Do you really have to leave, Boromir?" Delyth asked, yawning. She rested her head on her lover's shoulder. It had been a long day. 

Boromir sighed and stroked Delyth's soft, smooth hand. "Only for awhile, dear heart. Only for awhile. You know I could never leave your side for long."

Delyth struggled to hold back her tears. "And will you tell them? Will you tell your father and brother about us, in case…?" The Gondorian woman's voice trailed off, fearful to speak of such terrible things.

"Delyth!" Boromir said sharply. "I am only going to Rivendell. I will be back well before spring." Boromir stood up and walked a few feet away from the bed where they had been seated to stand on the balcony. "But… I will tell them, nonetheless. We needn't hide our love any longer."

Delyth got up and stood next to Boromir. She grasped his hand and looked into his eyes. "I am frightened, Boromir. I sense something dark and terrible."

Boromir turned completely and faced the petite woman. He wondered at how they met as children. She was one of the many daughters of the head cook, and she was being trained to serve the Steward his meals. As they both grew older, they became very close friends, because they had many common interests. They began meeting in secret at night to talk. Eventually, their close friendship evolved into love. But their love would not be accepted by Boromir's father, Denethor, Steward of Gondor. Delyth was a servant, and Boromir was a captain of Gondor. Their love could not be.

The young captain stroked Delyth's dark brown hair. "Delyth, I beg you: do not be frightened. Whatever happens, you have my heart."

Delyth let a single tear slip down her soft cheek. They kissed tenderly, the sort of kiss that sends shivers down the spine. The kissed deepened, and Delyth had to pull away from Boromir. "All right, I'm sorry. I got carried away," Boromir apologized. He hugged Delyth's slender frame to him, and was reminded of how her head fit perfectly beneath his chin. "Tomorrow, before I leave, I will tell my father. We will wed when I return, with or without his blessing."

Delyth looked up at him and smiled through her tears.

"Now," said the young man, "you are weary. Rest your sweet head." Boromir helped Delyth to his bed and covered her with a light blanket, for summer was still in its prime. Delyth was very tired; she had been on her feet all day long, since before dawn. She only stayed up so late because nighttime was her only chance to meet with her lover. She was in a daze as Boromir tenderly kissed her forehead; she hardly knew what was happening. "I will see thee in the morning, when the sun rises in the East, and another day dawns bright," he whispered, and then left the room to sleep in the barracks with the other soldiers.

When Delyth awoke, it was several moments before she realized where she was. Then the previous night's memories came flooding back to her, and she wanted to melt into the soft bed and never get up. She realized with a start that she should be down in the kitchens helping her father prepare breakfast for the Steward and his sons. Her father would be infuriated if he knew she was late. She threw back the blanket and raced out of Boromir's room, cursing as she went. In her haste, she ran straight into the arms of Faramir, Boromir's younger brother.

Delyth gasped at her mistake and curtsied deeply in apology. Instead of being angry, Faramir's face was filled with mirth. "Excuse me, my lady, but why are you in such a hurry at this early hour?"

"I'm sorry, milord, but I have to be down in the kitchens to prepare for your breakfast."

Recognition filled Faramir's face, which was very similar to Boromir's. "Aha! You are one of the cook's girls. I thought you looked particularly familiar," he said. He gripped her arms tightly at the elbow, and went quiet, seemingly scanning her face.

Just then, Boromir came striding down the corridor, smiling to himself. His smile faded when he saw Delyth and his brother. His face was marred with confusion, but only for a moment. He quickly hid it with a large grin directed towards his younger brother. "Good morning, brother! It's been quite awhile since I've seen you awake at this hour!"

Faramir smiled weakly. "I was looking for you. I want to speak with you before you leave."

Boromir glanced meaningfully at Delyth, who was still trapped in Faramir's gloved hands. Faramir looked back at the girl, as if seeing her for the first time. "Ah. Forgive me, maiden. You should go now. If your father gives you any trouble, tell him you were talking with Lord Faramir."

Delyth glanced at Boromir. He gave a slight, almost unnoticeable nod, and she began to walk briskly down to the kitchens. "I beg you to reconsider, Boromir! It is not safe! Let me go in your stead!" she heard Faramir argue as she left. She hoped Boromir would heed his younger brother's words, and accept his offer.

* * *

_A/N: A note on the names- if you would like to know how to pronounce my character's names, or if you would like to know their meanings, please feel free to contact me via e-mail. Also, if you know any good sites with Gondorian, Elvish, or other Middle Earth names, please e-mail them to me. The title of this story is Elvish and means, "have hope." If you disagree with this, or if you have any questions regarding this matter, please e-mail me. Please remember to leave a **review**, no matter how simple! If you all like it well enough, I will continue with the rest of this story._


	2. A Talk with the Cook

**Hebo Estel**

Chapter Two: A Talk with the Cook

_A/N: Well, here's the second chapter. I hope you all like it! I would really love to hear what you all think, so please, review!_

_

* * *

_

In the kitchen, Delyth was glad to see that her absence hadn't been yet noticed, because there were many other sisters to do her work. Delyth was the second eldest daughter of the cook, and she had five sisters and two brothers, who were too young to do any work yet. They were the youngest, and they were twins. Delyth's older sister, Eirien, was her only confidant; the two were very close.

Delyth thanked her sisters quietly for covering for her, and took her place next to Eirien chopping vegetables to dry for later consumption.

"You were out all night again, Delyth," Eirien whispered. "You must stop this. The women are beginning to gossip. If word reached Father's ears about your nightly escapades, you would be punished in ways you cannot imagine."

Delyth was only half-listening as her elder sister scolded her. She was looking wistfully into the glowing embers of the massive kitchen fire, wishing she were a noblewoman so she wouldn't have to hide her love for the Steward's son.

Only Eirien knew how Boromir and Delyth loved each other, and she was hard pressed to keep it a secret. Eirien had long held the position of woman of the family, ever since the children's mother had died while birthing the twins. They had all mourned for a very long time, but they soon realized that life must, and does, go on. So Eirien saw herself as Delyth's protector, and she did the best she could to keep all of her younger siblings out of trouble.

"Delyth, are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

"Mmm?" Delyth looked up from the fire and saw that Eirien was nearly red in the face with anger. "I'm sorry, sister. I'm just worried about him. He's leaving for Rivendell later today, and I sense something horrible is going to befall him." Always, in the presence of others, the sisters had wisely refrained from using the captain's true name, so that no one would overhear.

Eirien's expression went soft, and she ran her hand through her sister's thick, wavy hair that was identical to her own hair, and the hair of all of her sisters. "I'm sorry. I forgot that he was leaving today," she said, comforting her sister. "Fret not, dear one. I am positive that your man will return."

Delyth turned a tear-stained face to her sister. "He is going to tell his father today. He said that when he returns we will marry under the white tree."

Eirien gasped and stared at Delyth. "That's wonderful news, sister! You will be the wife of the Steward! Your sons will rule over Gondor!"

Delyth nodded thoughtfully. "I am still worried, however. I'm not sure how Lord Denethor will take this news. Boromir is the favored son, after all. What if the Steward won't let us marry? What then, Eirien?" Delyth instantly chastised herself for speaking her lover's name in a room full of people who could hear her.

"I suppose then…" Eirien was cut off as their father, the cook, approached them.

"How goes it, daughters?" he asked in his booming voice.

"Good, Father," they simultaneously replied.

"Good, good," he muttered, stroking his whitened beard. After a moment, he said, "Delyth, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Delyth's stomach lurched, but she followed her father out of the kitchen nonetheless. He led her to a small closet across the hall, where the servants kept jars of preserves and any surplus foods. It was very chilly in the small room, but once the great oaken door was closed tight, it was very private.

"Boromir leaves today, daughter," the cook began, seating himself on a barrel. "What will you choose to do?"

Blood rushed to Delyth's face, and she realized sadly that she was found out. "How do you know, father?"

"I have many daughters, but I keep a nose in all of their doings. I am not so ignorant as you might think."

"I am sorry for my deception, father. Boromir and I thought it would be best if we kept it a secret."

The cook sighed and took his daughter's hand in his. "I must admit, it does sadden me that you would keep such a thing from your own father. But I understand your reasoning, and I respect your privacy. I know you did not choose to fall in love with him. Love chooses its victim, always. Never the other way around. I understand your plight, and I want only to help you."

Delyth sighed with relief. It felt at that moment as if a great weight had lifted off of her chest. "Thank you, dear father!" she cried, hugging her father tightly. "I am so glad you are not upset with me!"

He laughed. "I could never be upset with you for too long, because you are most like your mother, and I could never be angry at her."

This made Delyth sad. Hearing of her mother always brought tears to her eyes, for the grief was still very near to her. It had been only three years since her mother passed on, and Delyth still thought of her every day.

"Father, I am worried about what the Steward will do. We want to marry, but he may think me too common for his great son."

The cook looked sadly at his daughter, and sighed at her great beauty. "I don't know what will happen, but you have my blessing for the wedding." He kissed Delyth's brow, and then said, "Come, it is near the time you must serve breakfast. We wouldn't want to upset Lord Denethor today, would we?"

Delyth smiled and followed her father back to the kitchen.

* * *

_A/N: The offer from the last chapter is still on the table. E-mail me! Also, review, whether you liked this story or not. I am always looking for ways to improve my writing!_


	3. The Morning Meal

**Hebo Estel**

Chapter Three: The Morning Meal

_A/N: Well, at this point, it doesn't look like you lovely readers want me to continue with this one. But I have already written quite a few chapters, so it is only a simple matter of postingthis up here. I hope I get more reviews this time around!_

_**Wally:**That's nice that you don't think highly of this. But could you please give me a reason why you think this is "lame?" Does it have gramatical errors? Spelling errors? Is it too fake? Or is thisjust not your genre? I would definately like it if you couldsomehow get back to me about this._

_**Cindy: **Thanks for the tip. I admit, I'm not a big fan of grammar.I just like to write. Lol. I wasn't a big fan of Boromir's when Istarted this, but Ithink I'm starting to come around now! I would LOVE it if you would continue to read this and give me some more tips. Heaven knows I need them!_

_As always, please remember to** REVIEW **whether you like this or not. AndI would also like to hear why you didor did not like this story. Thanks!_

_

* * *

_In the mornings, the Lord and Steward of Gondor took his meals on a table in the throne room, near a window that overlooked the courtyard with the white tree. Usually, his sons ate with him unless they were gone on some important mission. This morning was no exception. Boromir was to leave later that day, just after the noon bell rang. So he was present for the morning meal, along with his younger brother, Faramir, who looked quite upset. 

It was the job of Delyth and Eirien to serve the food, with the occasional help of a few of their younger sisters. Delyth took up a large plate of assorted fruits and carried it across the large room to the table. She and Boromir had learned not to look at each other when she served him, so as not to arouse suspicions. It took all of her will not to gaze into her lover's eyes as she set the plate down near him. As she turned, she thought she felt his hand brush hers, but she could have imagined it. Eirien winked at her as they passed each other, and Delyth smiled back.

"More milk, please, maiden! I thirst for something other than wine this morn!" cried Denethor, holding his goblet up in the air. Delyth was used to such requests, and she hurried to grab a large pitcher of milk from a tray on the other side of the room.

Delyth could sense Boromir's eyes boring into her as she poured the Steward his drink. "I'll have some of that, maiden," he said softly, holding an apple slice in his gloved hand. Delyth nodded obediently, and continued to fill his cup with milk.

Delyth scurried across the room to stand next to her sister and await any more orders. From where she stood, she could clearly hear any conversation that went on between Lord Denethor and his sons.

"Father, let me go to Rivendell," Faramir pleaded suddenly. "It is more right that I should go, because you need Boromir here."

Denethor sighed deeply and set his glass back down upon the table after drinking from it. "Faramir, you are not going. Boromir is going. This is a task for a future steward, not a silly young lad. You have no idea what is happening here. The dark lord is yet alive, and it was his own forces that attacked Osgiliath, and if it weren't for your brother, they would have taken it entirely. If it weren't for you, it would still be standing! Boromir must travel to Rivendell for answers and counsel in these dark times!"

"Father, I know all of these things of which you speak. I understand what is happening in our world. Also, I know that you need Boromir here to defend Osgiliath. Let me go in his stead."

"I think not!" Denethor's voice boomed across the hall. "I will only let Boromir go. It is only he that I trust to go, and return with news. Only he would not fail me."

Faramir winced. Delyth could easily tell that the conversation pained him very much. "If you only gave me a chance to prove my worth, Father. I would show you that I am capable of many things."

"You had your chance, Faramir, at Osgiliath. And you failed me. You gave up the city freely to our mortal enemies."

Boromir looked angry. "Father, Faramir was overrun. He needed more men. The victory does not belong to me alone."

Denethor dismissed the matter with a firm shake of his head. "Boromir is going, and that is final. Boromir, please come meet with me in my study when you have finished your meal. I have important matters to discuss with you." The old Steward ambled away from the table, clearly upset.

Faramir sighed. "When will he ever realize Osgiliath wasn't my fault?"

Boromir reached over and rested a hand on his brother's golden brown hair. "I know it wasn't, brother. I understand. I don't want to go to Rivendell, but it is my duty, and it is your duty to stay here and guard our lands. I will be back soon, and I can help you perfect your shot."

Faramir laughed, merry once again. "My shot is already perfected, bother," he said, standing up. "It is your shot that could use a little help." The brothers shared a few words, and then Faramir left, leaving Boromir alone at the table. He rested his head in his hands and heaved a great sigh.

Delyth motioned for her sister to leave, and as soon as she was certain the room was empty, she ran to Boromir's side.

"My love, are you well?" she asked, kneeling on the floor next to his chair. She rested her hand on the back of his neck.

"I am not well, Delyth. My brother's pride is injured, my father is upset, and I have to leave you, my only light in this dark world."

Delyth was shocked to see his faced was streaked with tears. She promptly pulled out her handkerchief and wiped them away. "Boromir, son of Denethor, heir to the Steward's throne, you are a captain of Gondor, brave and wise. Shed no tears. We will get through these dark times, and live to see our children grow old." Delyth did not believe these things to be true, for in her heart she sensed great peril ahead for her lover. But she would not burden him even more with her silly worries.

Boromir looked sadly into her eyes, and marveled at their dark beauty. "You are so… perfect," he grinned. They kissed, oblivious to the fact that Lord Denethor was watching.

* * *

_A/N: For the conversation between the Steward and his sons, I mostly used lines and ideas from the scene in the extended version of the Two Towers. I also tried to stay loyal to the book in the sense that Boromir went on his own to the council, searching for answers. Review, PLEASE!_


	4. Regret

**Hebo Estel**

Chapter Four: Regret

_A/N: Hip Hip, HOORAY! I got a much better response this time around, so I will definately continue for awhile!_

_Here's a note to my lovely reviewers:_

_**Paulette: **I'm so happy you're enjoying this! Keep reading and reviewing!_

_**Cindy: **Oh my goodness! I was so happy when I saw that you had reviewed again! Thanks for the tip; I actually didn't know alot of that! Keep 'em comin'! And yes, I do read parts of the appendices. In fact, the timelines have become some of my most important tools in writing Lord of the Rings fanfiction! Thank you!_

_**Lord Voldemort:**Squirrels?_

_**PJ:**Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review! Please keep on!_

_**Lothiriel of Rohan: **AHHHHH! You're like, my HERO! LOL! Thanks for reviewin', hun! Actually, I did relize how old he was. I will have to look harder when I edit to avoid phrases like that. Sorry!_

_Thanks to everyone who's taken time to read or review, or do both! You guys keep me going!_

_And now, without further ado, Chapter Four:_

* * *

"What is going on here?" The Steward's baritone voice echoed across the hall. Boromir and Delyth both jumped in surprise. Boromir stood up, and held tightly to Delyth's hand. 

"Father!" Boromir exclaimed.

"I asked you a question, son. What is going on?" Lord Denethor repeated. When Boromir did not answer, Denethor said, "I told you I wanted to see you in my studies. Be there in five minutes or you will be punished most severely." That being said, the Steward turned briskly and left the throne room through a large wooden door.

Boromir looked into the servant's eyes. "Don't fret, dear heart. I will speak with my father. Wait for me in my chamber, if you can. I will want totalk with you before I leave." He wiped his face and left the throne room, leaving Delyth very much alone.

Delyth returned to the kitchens in a state of shock. Anyone could tell something had happened to her. Eirien knew immediately Delyth was unwell, and ordered her to sit by the kitchen's great fire.

"You sit there. I've sent Dera to fetch Father, and I'll make you some nice warm soup to calm your head," Eirien babbled, sending her little sisters on random errands to get them out of her hair. Delyth knew none of this. Her head was spinning with what had just happened.

At last, Dilwyn, Delyth's father, arrived back to kitchen from the marketplace, and his face was filled with worry. "My daughter!" he cried when he saw her. "What has happened to make you so sad?"

Delyth had held back her tears up until that moment, when she let them flow freely down her pale cheeks. "Father! Lord Denethor caught us together, and now Boromir is going to tell him about us. I am worried that Denethor will be angry!" Delyth fell into her father's arms and sobbed into his chest. Her sister was there, also, and was patting back her wild hair.

"Oh," sighed Dilwyn. "Oh, my dear, dear girl. I am so sorry that you have to go through all of this. You are such a fair lass, and the knowledge that you have a difficult road ahead of you distresses me greatly. But such is the way with love."

"Oh, Father!" interjected Eirien, who was still stroking Delyth's hair. "You cannot tell her such things! Love is amazing, full of happiness and peace; honesty and intimacy. Love is to be cherished, not scorned. Love is not painful. Do not tell your heartbroken daughter such dismal things. Love does not cause hard times, it merely lives through them. When two people are in love, their love stays strong and true, even while things around them grow dark and difficult. Love is like a refuge; an oasis in a world of pain and hate." After finishing her speech, Eirien burst into tears and ran, crying, from the room.

The cook stared after his firstborn, worried. Then, focusing once more at the daughter in his arms, he said, "I suppose, Delyth, that your sister is correct. Love is light in darkness. What you have with Lord Boromir is special, and always will be, even if you cannot be together."

At last, Delyth lifted her head, and gazed at the familiar face of her father. His face was wrinkled, and his hair had turned white in the years since his wife's untimely death. His eyes were silver, eyes that only his two sons inherited. "Father, I am only upset that Boromir and I cannot be together. I want to be his wife, and I want the whole of Middle Earth to know that we love each other. I only regret that I wasn't born of a higher status."

"You regret me? Do you regret being born into this family?"

Immediately, Delyth felt guilty for what she had said. "No, Father. I do not regret you, nor do I wish I wasn't born in this family. My sisters and brothers I hold very close to my heart and you even closer. But at the same time, I am saddened because the Steward doesn't think me noble enough to wed his son. So you see, Father, I am torn."

Dilwyn mulled over what his daughter had said. Finally, he said, "Do not feel torn. We are your family, but Boromir holds your heart. I think that, in time, you will learn that there is room for all of us inside your heart."

"Father," Delyth ventured, "I know that I must help you prepare lunch, but Boromir wants to meet with me before he leaves. I was hoping…"

Dilwyn nodded vigorously. "Of course! Of course, Delyth. I would never deny you a few moments with your lover, especially now. Go now, before he has to prepare for departure."

Delyth gratefully kissed her father's warm face, and set off for Boromir's chambers.

* * *

_A/N: You like? Review and tell me why! _

_You hate? Review and tell me why!_


	5. Decisions

**Hebo Estel**

Chapter Five: Decisions

_A/N: Wow. I worked really hard editing this chapter, because when I started editing, it was such a mess. I would really, honestly and truly like to thank **Gaslight** for being my temporary beta, and helping me out when I really needed it! You are the BOMB! So, I hope you all like this, and remember to **review!**_

* * *

When Delyth reached Boromir's bedchamber, the room was empty, and the windows to the balcony were opened, so that a cool breeze wafted through the room. 

Delyth looked into Boromir's mirror and sighed at her reflection. Working in the kitchens for so long had definitely taken a toll on her appearance. Her hair, though still beautiful in its own dark way, was matted and tangled in places, and a bit greasy, as she had not bathed in awhile. Her face was covered with soot and grime from the kitchen's large fire, and her once lovely blue dress was now tattered and stained. _Why would Lord Boromir love me? _she thought sadly. _I look no better than any other wench here. _She sighed and splashed her face with cool water from Boromir's basin, washing away only some of the stains from the kitchen.

"What are you doing here, in Lord Boromir's chambers?" a voice came from behind her. Delyth spun around, only to see Faramir standing by the balcony doors. It seemed he had been standing there watching her for quite some time.

Struggling to come up with an excuse, she only managed to stutter, "Lord Faramir!" She curtsied.

"Delyth, right? You ran into me this morning on your way to the kitchens. If I am not mistaken, you were leaving my brother's chambers then, also."

"I can explain." Delyth said quickly.

"No need to. I understand what is going on here." Faramir took a few steps closer to Delyth, so that he was standing directly in front of her. "You love him, don't you?" Faramir lifted her chin with his hand, which was rough and calloused from handling weapons. His grey eyes bore into hers, and Delyth looked at her feet.

Delyth realized that there was no use denying it. "Yes. And he loves me. But your father will not let us marry, I think."

Faramir chuckled. "No, I don't think he will, either. My father is a stubborn man, much like his first born." Faramir's eyes glazed over, and it seemed to Delyth that he was looking through her as if she were transparent.

Suddenly, Boromir burst into the room, causing Faramir to spin around. "What are you doing here, Faramir?" Boromir asked, almost aggressively. His eyes lingered on Delyth for only a moment.

"I was just speaking with this marvelous young woman. I came here looking for you, and while I was waiting for you on the balcony, she just showed up. I thought it would only be polite if I struck up a conversation with her," Faramir said in a bemused tone.

Boromir began to say something, but Delyth cut him off. "He knows, Boromir," she said simply.

Boromir looked at his brother, startled. "And what do you think of us, young one?" He moved over and took Delyth's hand, squeezing it in his own huge hand.

Faramir looked as if he were thinking for a moment, and then said, "I think that you two were meant to be, and I wish you only the best in all you do." With that, Faramir turned and quickly left the room, leaving the two lovers alone at last. The two of them looked after the golden haired man, and then at each other.

"Your brother is a very interesting man," Delyth commented.

"Yes, he is," Boromir said softly, as if he were thinking hard. "He sees and understands more than he lets on. He is brave and outgoing when he is with me, but with my father, he is meek and sad. I wish my father would stop favoring me and just love us both. I can think of nothing I have done to make him love me more."

Delyth looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said, "What of Osgiliath? You triumphed in battle there."

Boromir shook his head. "That's just what my father thinks. Faramir did his part, too. He would have defeated the orcs, had he had enough men, I think."

"Maybe your father does love Faramir. Maybe, for reasons we don't know, he chooses not to show his love for both of his sons. Maybe he is just still upset for the death of his wife."

"Of course he is still upset. He really did love my mother." Boromir turned to Delyth and looked into her eyes. He reached out his and caressed her soot-stained cheeks. "Just as I love you," he said simply.

Delyth suddenly remembered their current situation. "What did your father say…? What did he say about us?" she asked timidly, leaning her head under the captain's chin.

"He wasn't mad at first. He thought you were just a concubine. But once I told him how we wanted to be married, he was infuriated. He said that I wasn't allowed to see you again, and he was raving about having your father removed from the kitchens," Boromir replied, wrapping his arm around her slight frame.

Delyth gasped and wrenched herself out of Boromir's embrace. "No! Boromir, he couldn't! My father needs that job! If the Steward kicks my father out, we will certainly starve!"

Boromir quieted her down by covering her mouth with his. When at last they parted, he said, "Don't worry. It was an empty threat. My father loves your father's cooking, and having all of your sisters around is like having free servants, at least until they come of age. Your father is safe. You, however, are not."

Delyth looked up at him, her face a mixture of exhaustion and confusion. "What do you mean?"

Boromir grimaced. It was obvious he didn't want to tell her. "Well, he doesn't want us to see each other anymore, so he is going to send you to work in the stables. He can't risk me loving you, because I need to marry for political reasons, not love. Or at least, that's what he thinks."

Delyth choked, not fully understanding what Boromir was saying. "The stables? I can't! I'd have to leave my family! I- I can't, Boromir! I can't!"

"Shhh! Delyth, please calm down! There you go. Now just take a deep breath. Okay now? Good." Boromir said soothingly. "Now, Delyth, you wouldn't have to leave your family. You can still live in the palace, and I'm sure my father will let you return after awhile, anyways. Don't worry about it; things will work out. I can feel it, Delyth."

Delyth looked at Boromir angrily, her dark eyes sparkling. "Why are you so passive about this, Boromir? Is the seriousness of this matter fully hitting you? I have to work in the stables! I won't be able to see you as much as before…" Delyth's voice trailed off, and her eyes watered. She couldn't speak for misery.

Boromir looked away. "You would give up so easily?" his voice seemed cold and emotionless.

Delyth looked at Boromir in disbelief. "Give up? I am not giving up. There is no way around this. I cannot disobey the orders of the Steward. He would punish my family. There is nothing we can do."

"Yes there is. There has to be," Boromir said fiercely.

"No, there isn't," Delyth sighed, reaching up to entwine her arms around her lover's neck. "You are going away, and I'm going to work in the stables. I'm sorry."

Boromir remained silent for a moment, and then said, "Do you remember, dear heart, when I left to go fight for Osgiliath?"

Delyth nodded, although she would rather not think about that day. "I remember. I was so worried I would never see you again. I cried for hours after you left."

"And," Boromir continued, "do you remember when I came back to you?"

Once again, Delyth nodded. "I was so happy I thought for sure my heart would burst. I remember how good it felt to be in your arms again." Saying this, she melted into Boromir's chest, and felt his arms move to wrap around her. She closed her eyes and imagined herself and Boromir far away, in a place where they could finally be at peace.

"I remember, too, Delyth. The whole time I was fighting, I could only think of you. My only hope was that I would return to you, and see your shining eyes once more. And I did. I came home to you."

"But now… Now there is nothing left." Delyth struggled not to cry, which seemed to be something she had done a lot of lately.

"How can you say there is nothing left? Do you not still love me?"

Delyth said, "I still love you, Boromir."

"Then why do you doubt me?"

Delyth tore herself away from his embrace and walked a few feet away. Then, turning, she glared angrily at him. "Boromir, why don't you see? Can't you tell how painful this is for me? I am a lowly, common serving wench, while you are a captain of Gondor. Everyone is telling us we can't be together. Can't you see that they are right?"

"I cannot see that they are right, Delyth, because I know they are not! I love you, and that is the only real thing that matters. Not my father, and not my duties. They are not significant to me when I look into your eyes." Boromir moved closer to her and took her face in his hands. "Come with me. Come with me to Rivendell. We can be married there, and we will never be apart again!"

Delyth shook her head and moved away from Boromir again. Turning her back to him, she whispered, "Your voice is like a song of the elves to my ears. It makes me forget all that is true and real. Your words are sweet, but full of lies. You care about Gondor and its people. You would not so lightly abandon them for me as you think."

Boromir looked at Delyth in despair, his dark hair falling over his eyes. "How can you say such hurtful things if you claim to love me?"

"Our love is a false hope. It cannot be." Delyth said coldly. Her heart was torn in two, but she knew she had to let him go. She wanted nothing more than to feel his soft lips meet hers, but she knew that Boromir had to move on; he had to learn to live without her. Boromir stared at her in complete shock. Delyth knew she should leave, but could not bring herself to walk away and leave Boromir like this. "I will always hold you near my heart, Boromir," she finally said. "But we should both move on. You should find a wife more suitable to your position. And I'll find a man in my station. We need to accept that we cannot love each other."

Boromir glared angrily at her. "I do not believe what you say. Your words cut my heart."

"I'm so sorry, Boromir. I'm so sorry." Delyth whimpered. Her heart was torn, and watching the pain and sadness play across Boromir's face felt to her like she had been stabbed repeatedly in the gut.

Boromir turned away from her and said in cold tones, "Please leave now. I have to prepare to leave."

Delyth stared in grief at Boromir for a moment, and then, pecking his cheek, she fled his chambers.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you all notice and appreciate that this chapter was a bit longer than the others. This is due to my frenzied editing. If you have some suggestions on how I could improve my writing, **REVIEW**! Also, I am currently looking for a beta. If you think you might be interested, see my profile for more details! Thanks everyone!_


	6. Realizations

**Hebo Estel**

Chapter Six: Relizations

_A/N: Hello, everyone! This is the sixth chapter! Hurrah! Well, I'd like to thank **LothirielofRohan** for being my new beta, and forhelping me out._

_**EruntaleofRohan: **Thanks for your compliment, and for reading AND reviewing. I have noticed that while many people have read my stories, very few review, soI am glad you did! Hope you continue to read,review, and, most of all, ENJOY!_

_**Cindy:** Thanks once again for reviewing, and thanks for offering to bemy beta.As you can tell, I accepted the first offer, but I may ask you forhelp once in awhile. Please keep on reading adn reviewing! What you have to say means alot to me!_

_Well, peeps, please remember that it will only take you aboutten seconds toclick that little button and give me a review!_

* * *

Outside the palace of Minas Tirith, there was a vast courtyard. In it was a fountain, and next to it a white tree. The courtyard came to a point, and if one stood at the point, one could plainly see the fields of Pellanor, and Osgiliath beyond. 

As the noon bell rang, this is where Delyth stood, tears flowing down her cheeks, and the wind throwing her dark hair all about her. Suddenly, there came a great sound of someone blowing a horn, and Delyth recognized it to be Boromir's. Squinting her eyes, she could just make out a lone horseman, riding away from the city. Seeing him riding away made Delyth's sobs even more intense, because she knew that Boromir had left, and she knew that there was a chance that she may never see him again.

Delyth fled to her bedchamber, which was a small, unkempt room that she shared with her older sister, Eirien, and her younger sister, Dera. Eirien was there, lying on their bed and staring at nothing. She started when she saw Delyth enter, crying so violently.

"Delyth! You poor thing! Don't worry! Boromir will return!" Eirien said, frantically trying to calm her sister down. Dilwyn entered just then, and joined Eirien in her attempt to soothe Delyth.

"Father!" Delyth sobbed, clutching at his shirt. "Father, Boromir has left!"

"I know, I know, dear."

"But, Father, I could've gone with him! He asked me to go to Rivendell with him and marry him there, but I wouldn't, and--"

"Whoa, hold on there, Delyth!" interrupted the cook. He waited until Delyth's sobs turned into sniffles, and then said, "Now, my dear, tell me the whole story, if you please."

Delyth took a shallow breath and began her story. "Boromir returned to his chambers after telling his father he wanted to marry me soon after I had arrived there. He said that the Steward was very angry, and that he threatened to have you removed from the kitchens. Boromir assured me that this was an empty threat, but then told me that I would have to work in the stables for awhile to keep me away from him."

"The stables?" Eirien gasped. She sat back on the bed, her eyes widened in shock. "You can't work there! We need you here!" Dilwyn nodded in agreement.

"I know," said Delyth. "That's what I said, also. But Boromir asked me to go away with him to Rivendell. He wants to abandon his title and live with me there, if we are welcome. I, of course, told him that there was no way I could ever do that."

"So, after all of the trouble you two went through to keep it a secret, you give up, just like that?" Dilwyn bellowed, folding his arms.

Delyth said, "Father, I did not give up!" Dilwyn gave her a meaningful look. "All right, I gave up," she admitted. "But you have to understand how hard it was for us! If he tried to marry me, than he would be punished for disobeying the Steward, and you would be kicked out of the palace, and then our whole family would suffer. I could even get exiled! I couldn't do that to the family."

Dilwyn suddenly looked very grave. "No. No, I suppose it would be unwise to go against the word of the Steward." He paused, looking thoughtful.

"Delyth, I don't think you should give up Boromir just for us," Eirien said slowly. "I know this must sound horrible, but I think you have to choose."

Delyth furrowed her brows and looked inquisitively at her older sister. "Choose? Between what?"

"Between _who._" Eirien corrected. "Us, or Boromir."

Delyth's eyes widened considerably. "Choose?" she exclaimed. "I could never do that! I love you all too much!"

"Hear me out, sister," Eiren said rather calmly. "Look, Boromir isn't a man to make hasty decisions. Even I know that, and I only serve his meals. He must have been planning on taking you with him to Rivendell for quite some time. Don't you think, that if he had already planned it all out, that he would know what he was doing? You immediately assume that if you married him, the worst would happen, And maybe it would. All I'm saying is that maybe he knows how to make this work; how you can both be happy.

"Look at it this way: in twenty years, do you see yourself with Boromir, married with children, or do you see yourself serving his meals, old and alone?"

Delyth was about to protest, but then closed her mouth and thought. She tried to think of her future, but all she saw was Boromir. She saw his intense silver eyes, and his dark brown hair. She saw his stern, proud face, with its strong jaw and handsome chin. With a sudden realization, Delyth knew that would only ever love Boromir, and that she would never stop thinking about him, no matter how hard she tried. "I see myself with him, or at least, that's what I hope for," she whispered, as if talking to herself.

"That's what I thought," the old cook nodded.

"But, Eirien," said Delyth, "I don't see why that matters. And why must I choose?"

Eirien sighed, sounding like she did when she had to tell the twins not to run in the kitchen. "Delyth, if you went with Boromir, you would have him, and you would be able to return and see us once in awhile. If you stayed here and worked in the stables, you would see us only rarely, and you would never be with Boromir again. So here lies your choice. Should you choose Boromir, things will be very hard at first, and you may not see us for a long time. If you choose us, you will work in the stables, continue to live in the palace, and watch Boromir from afar. Which choice sounds more appealing to you?"

"Well," said Delyth, "that's quite obvious, I think. But I cannot do that. The Steward would not accept it, and father, you would be kicked out of the kitchens for good."

Dilwyn was silent for a moment, thinking very hard, and then he finally said, "Not if you weren't my daughter."

"What?"

"Well," the cook said, his round face breaking into a sly smile, "if you weren't my daughter, the Steward wouldn't punish me."

"Father, I am your daughter. There really is no way around that. I'm not sure I understand your meaning." Delyth looked at him, her face scrunched up with confusion.

"There is a way around it, though," said Dilwyn. "I could go in front of the Steward and tell him that I disown you, so that your actions would not affect me."

"Father!" cried Eirien. "That's brilliant! Then Delyth can go after Boromir now, and I'm sure the Steward will let you stay on as the cook!"

"Exactly."

Delyth couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That doesn't make any sense, father. If you disown me, then I won't see you ever again."

Dilwyn frowned. "No, I think you'd see me again. A very, very long time from now. But we would see each other again."

Delyth's eyes swelled with tears again. She lunged at her father's chest and sobbed as he wrapped his strong arms around him. "Father! Oh, father. I couldn't leave you! I'm not ready to leave you. I'm too young! Please, please, father!"

The cook chuckled and patted his daughter's back gently. "My dear, dear Delyth. I'm getting old. I am learning that I need to let go of my girls, as much as I love them. I will miss you terribly, and think of you all the time, but we both need to let go." Delyth sniffled. "Remember when you two were very young, and your mother and I showed you that bird that had made her nest in the bushes next to the door to the Great Hall of Feasts?"

When both girls nodded slowly, Dilwyn continued. "Do you remember how we watched the mother watch over her eggs, and feed them once they had hatched? Remember when the little baby birds learned to fly? Remember the day when the mother bird pushed her babies out of the nest and watched them fly away for good? Do you think the mother still loved her babies, even though she had made them leave?"

"Yes," Delyth responded, knowing where he father was going.

"Well," smiled Dilwyn, "that's how I feel. I love you girls more than anything, but I have to let you out of the nest; you need to lead your own lives. You are women now, not little girls."

Delyth sighed and rested her head on her father's shoulder, and felt Eirien lean on her father's other shoulder. "Father," she whispered, "I love you, too. I think I am ready to fly." She heard a muffled agreement from Eirien and smiled.

The hours between one o'clock and five o'clock were usually the only hours the girls got to themselves. They didn't have to start making the Steward's dinner until five, because he liked to eat at seven. After the Steward and his sons had finished their evening meal, it took a very long time to clean the table and the kitchen, so sometimes they didn't get to bed until ten o'clock at night. And after getting up at dawn, they were always very tired. Of course, Delyth often stayed up even later to be with Boromir.

Sometimes, they ran errands, and sometimes they did other things to help their father. But usually, for those few hours they had to themselves, they would stay in their bedrooms and talk to each other, or, now that they were older, go out into the city and explore.

Delyth rested on her bed and stared up at the dark, musty ceiling, which looked like it was about to fall at any moment, and thought about Boromir. She thought about his soft lips, and the way his dark hair fell into his eyes. She remembered the way his eyes lit up when he saw her, and the way they burned with desire when he held her in his arms. She remembered one night when they had slept on his balcony together, and they had looked at all the stars, and she had felt so… at home.

_And now he's gone, _Delyth thought sadly. _I should have gone with him. I should have married him. I am such a fool!_

And hour later, Delyth fell asleep, and she dreamed that she and Boromir were living in the country side with their children.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Please **REVIEW**!_


	7. Preparing to Leave

**Hebo Estel**

Chapter Seven: Preparing to Leave

_A/N: Hey all. Don't forget to review, because I seem to be lacking in that department... I really just want to know what everyone thinks. Of course, I need to thank **LothirielofRohan **for being my wonderful and accommodating beta, and **Cindy** for continuing to review and giving me helpful advice!_

* * *

"Delyth! Delyth, you must wake up!" a voice said urgently. 

Delyth opened her eyes and saw her older sister standing over her. "What's going on?" she asked drowsily. She sat up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. The fire had gone low, and she could barely see in the darkness. "What time is it?"

Eirien was rolling up her blanket and shoving things into packs. "It is near midnight. Get up, we are leaving."

Delyth ripped off the blanket and swung her legs to the floor. "What do you mean?" she whispered hoarsly, trying not to wake her little sister, Dera

Eirien sighed and rolled her eyes. "Delyth, you must go after Boromir. If you wait any longer, he'll be too far ahead for you to catch up with him. We must leave now."

"Wait," said Delyth, very confused. "We? You're coming too? And how can I follow him, if I know not where he's going? All I know is that he is going to Rivendell, but I do not know where it is exactly."

"That's why we need to catch up with Boromir quickly. If he gets too far ahead, we'll never find him." Eirien said, taking Delyth's blanket and rolling it up. "And of course I'm coming with you, you twit. There are orcs and other dangers abroad. You cannot travel alone."

Delyth sat, stunned, for a moment. Then she realized that Eirien was right; she had to find Boromir and make amends while she could. Delyth grinned at her sister. "You were always the one to do things like this without thinking first. You realize we could be killed, right?"

Eirien grinned slyly, and pulled out her sword, bow, and a quiver of arrows out from beneath her bed. "We will not die, sister. For we are Gondorian women; we know how to protect ourselves!"

When the girls were younger, and they had only one younger sister, Dera, they would go down and out of the city everyday with their mother while their father worked in the kitchen, before he was head cook. The three girls would stand on the fields of Pelannor and watch as their mother demonstrated how to parry, thrust, duel, and aim. Their mother, Essylt, was raised by a soldier of Gondor, who taught her everything he knew about combat. Her mother had taught her everything she needed to know about healing, a trait which she also passed onto her daughters. So the three eldest daughters of the cook and his wife were raised with superior knowledge of warfare and healing, which was rare and uncommon in women. After the fourth daughter was born, their father became head cook, and their mother was always too busy to continue her teachings to her other daughters.

Delyth grinned back, and started gathering clothes and such into a bag she used to keep her things in when she traveled with her parents to Osgiliath to visit relations. She tied her blanket to the bottom of the bag, slung the bag onto her back, grabbed her weapons, and, filled with anticipation, followed her similarly equipped sister out of the cramped room.

"We have to stop in the kitchen and get some food to take with us," said Erien, scurrying through the corridor. The kitchen was cold and dark, because there was no fire. The two sisters grabbed food from all the cupboards until their packs were full and heavy.

"We should bring some more food to keep in our saddle bags," suggested Eirien, filling several canteens with rain water from a barrel.

Delyth nodded, and then asked, "Well, whose horse are we taking? We can't very well steal horses. We would get in serious trouble for that."

"Mirror and Vanui," the older sister replied simply.

Mirror and Vanui were the offspring of their mother's horse, Coal. They were twins, and both girls. They were born almost a year before Essylt died. The two horses were taken care of by all the daughters, because they all loved their mother, and she loved her horses.

As the sisters prepared to leave the kitchen, a figure stood in the doorway, blocking their exit.

"Who goes there?" Delyth asked boldly, unable to reach her sword because her arms were full of provisions.

"Dera, sisters," answered the figure.

Delyth looked closer and saw that it was, indeed, her younger sister. Dera was 16, two years younger than Delyth. She had the thick, wavy, dark brown hair and twinkling clear blue eyes that all six sisters shared. She was shorter, but brave and strong-willed. Her bow and arrows were slung with her bag over her shoulders, and her hand rested on the sword hilt on her hip.

"Dera, what do you think you are doing? You should be in bed!" Erien scolded.

Dera swallowed. "I overheard you two talking. I'm coming with you," she said firmly.

Both the older sisters laughed as if it were a joke. "Dela," Delyth chuckled, "you cannot come with us. Go back to bed, little one."

The two sisters tried to push past Dera, but she growled and would not let them pass. "Do not call me little one," she hissed. "I am only two years younger than you, Delyth." Dera sighed and stepped back. Her anger left her, and her expression was that of a tired old woman. "I must get out of this place. I feel so trapped here. I cannot linger here any longer."

Eirien and Delyth looked at each other, and silently agreed. "Dera," said Eirien, "You may come with us, if you promise not to hinder us in any way, and if you promise to obey us, no matter the circumstances!"

Dera nodded enthusiastically, and heaved a sigh of relief as she followed her sisters out of the kitchen. The three girls scurried down the corridor as quietly as they could. They climbed two sets of stairs, and just as the clock tower struck midnight, they left theCitadel and entered the cool summer night.

* * *

_A/N: Review, please? (makes puppy dog eyes) (quivers chin)_


	8. Confessions and a Secret Romance

**Hebo Estel**

Chapter Eight: Confessions and a Secret Romance

_A/N: Hey all! This is the EIGHTH chapter! Hurrah! Please remeber to review! Thanks to **LothirielofRohan **for being my helpful beta, and huge thanks to all of those people who take the time to read **AND **review..._

* * *

The royal stables, where the horses of all of the Citadel's inhabitants were kept, were on the sixth level, the level below the Citadel. The three sisters had to figure out some way to get past the gate to the sixth level to retrieve their horses, and then get past all of the other gates and finally out of the city. They had to get out without raising suspicions from the many guards. 

"Sisters, I have a confession to make," Eirien sighed, pulling them back into a shadow of the Citadel so that they would not be seen.

Dera protested and wrenched her arm away from Eirien's grasp. " Eirien!" she hissed. "This is not the time for confessions! We must discover a way out of this city without any trouble!"

Eirien glared at her younger sister, although it was hard to tell in such darkness. "I am telling you this now, because I think I know a way to get us past the gates!"

Dera winced. "Sorry," she muttered.

Eirien nodded. Then, taking a deep breath, she said, "For the past few months, there has been a soldier, by the name of Beregond, who has… shown interest in me. He's been begging me for my hand in marriage, but I have refused him."

Delyth furrowed her brows. "Sister, I do not understand. Why would you refuse him? He is a soldier of Gondor! You cannot ask for more!"

"Quit interrupting me!" scolded Eirien. "We haven't got much time! Now let me tell my story in full, and you can ask me questions later. I would not marry Beregond, because although I am very fond of him, I was scared. You see, sisters, Beregond has two sons already. His previous wife died of a fever. I did not want to suddenly be a wife and a mother. I have spent a lot of time with him, and his sons, but I was still too scared to get married. The day before yesterday, Beregond came to me and asked me to marry him once more. I refused, and we fought. He asked me why I kept rejecting him, but I wouldn't tell him. So, he stormed off and I haven't spoken with him since. But today, while I was talking about love and such, I realized that I truly do love him. I can't live without him." Eirien's voice trailed off in a whisper.

Delyth, who understood what her sister was feeling, moved closer and patted her on the shoulder. Dera, however, just rolled her eyes. "And what has your love life got to do with our current situation?" she asked, incredulous.

"Dera! Shame on you!" Delyth growled. "You haven't a drop of sympathy in your entire body, have you?"

Eirien shook off her thoughtful mood and said, "I shall go to him, now. I will tell him that I need him. Then, he will hopefully escort us out of the city. He is an important man, very close to Faramir; the other guards will not question his authority."

Dera clapped her hands with joy. "Wonderful! That should work out perfectly!" Delyth nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, follow me," Eirien instructed. Her face, which was now rather pale, was easily visible in the darkness, and her two younger sisters eagerly followed her lead. They ran back inside the palace, and had to creep in the shadows past several patrolling guards.

Eirien led them through so many doors and corridors that Delyth soon lost her sense of direction. They drew near a large door with light spilling out from behind it. Delyth could easily hear men laughing and talking inside.

Eirien paused before the door, and turned to her sisters. "Usually, Beregond lives with his sons in a small house on the sixth level. But with all that's been happening in the East, Beregond has left his sons with his friend, and has come to stay temporarily in the Citadel with a few other select soldiers. They stay up late mostly, and while away their time in this common room." Eirien was speaking swiftly, and very quietly, so her sisters had to strain their ears to understand all that she was saying. "I will go in, and ask Beregond to come out here. Then, I will talk with him."

Eirien handed the provisions she was still carrying to Dera, adjusted her weapons and pack, and took a deep breath. Delyth could tell her elder sister was nervous because her hands were shaking and her eyes were wide. Delyth hastily put her provisions on the ground and drew Eirien into a large hug. "All will be well, sister," she whispered, kissing Eirien on the cheek.

Eirien nodded and stood up a little straighter. She took hold of the large door handle and pulled with all of her might. The door slowly swung open, because it was large and heavy, and light and smoke spilled out into the corridor. Delyth caught a whiff of some strange manly scents and scrunched up her nose in disgust.

She gathered up the food in her arms again and watched silently as her sister entered the room. Dera moved forward so she could see what was happening, and Delyth followed suite.

They saw about twenty men lounging around a roaring fire, all drinking beer or smoking. When they saw Eirien and her sisters, they stopped laughing and stared.

"Well, well. What have we got here?" sneered an older looking fellow. He set his beer on a table and took a few steps towards Eirien, causing her to stumble backwards.

A man, who had been sitting by himself in a corner, stood up and shouted, "Stop!"

The older man halted his advance and looked angrily at the young soldier. "What? Do you think you can have them? You should honor your elders, lad, and let them have fun first. You ought to wait your turn." There was a chorus of agreement from a few other older looking soldiers.

The young man's face burned red, and his eyes glowed and sparked angrily. "You will not lay a hand on her."

"Are you going to try and stop him, laddie?" called a different man who was smoking from a pipe.

Delyth was getting nervous, and she suddenly wished she hadn't agreed to go after Boromir. She stepped in front of Dera, who was looking positively fierce. If any man wanted to harm Dera, he'd have to get past her older sisters first.

Summoning all her courage, Eirien called out, "You will not harm me, because I am Beregond's betrothed, and these are my sisters.

There was a collective gasp from the men, and Beregond's eyes widened in shock. One of the men nearest to the fire stood up and said, "Is this true, Beregond? Have you taken a woman without telling us?"

Beregond looked as though he couldn't speak, but he managed to nod. A wide grin spread suddenly across his face, and he moved swiftly across the room and gathered Eirien in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Beregond!" Eirien sobbed into his chest. "I love you, and I am ready to be your wife!"

The men looked on with interest, and the first man said angrily, "But what of the other two? They're young and pretty; why can't we have them?"

Beregond glanced at Delyth and Dera, and then said, a bit hoarsely, "Sit down, Damrod! These women will soon be my sisters, also, and I will not have you defile them such. You should never treat a woman with such indignity as you are now. If I hear that you have laid a hand on one more maiden, I shall tell Lord Faramir, and you will get what you deserve, you filthy scum!"

Damrod looked very upset, but he sat down nonetheless. Beregond pulled Eirien out of the room, and then closed the door. "My dear, what are you doing here? It is past midnight! Where is your father?" he asked, looking frantically at each sister as he spoke.

Eirien sighed. "Perhaps, sir, you should let us explain." With that, Eirien and Delyth launched into their story, with some help from Dera.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading... Please review now..._


	9. Traveling

**Hebo Estel**

Chapter Nine: Traveling

_A/N: Hey everyone! I was a little disapointed, because I didn't even get one review last chapter! Let's try a little harder this time around, shall we?As ever, much thanks to **LothirielofRohan**, who continues to remain my faithful and helpful beta!_

* * *

When the three sisters had finished their tale, Beregond stared at them in surprise. "You are in love with Lord Boromir? And now you want me to help you out of the city?" 

Delyth nodded anxiously.

Beregond studied her for a moment, and then grinned. "I would never deny love, especially the love between my Lord and my betrothed's sister. Follow me."

All three sisters squealed with delight. They gathered their food and water in their arms again and scurried after Beregond, who was already almost around the corner.

They wound their way out of the Citadel again past the white tree to the gates. "Let me do the talking, alright, ladies?" Beregond bade them to wait while he stepped forward.

"Who goes there?" called an unseen guard.

"Beregond, Guard of the Citadel," Beregond called back.

"Beregond?" the guard said, a little less formally. "Why are you out so late, and with women?"

"This I cannot tell you now, friend," Beregond responded calmly. "Perhaps someday you will know, and will be commended for helping us now. But right now, we must get to the sixth level. Will you please let us pass?"

There was a slight hesitation, during which all three sisters held their breath. Finally, the guard said, "Certainly," and the gates slowly opened.

Once through the gates, they had to only walk a little ways before reaching the royal stables. Beregond spoke to two stable hands, who immediately began to prepare Mirror, Vanui, and a horse the three sisters didn't recognize. "Wait here, I must go do something, but I will be back shortly," Beregond ordered.

After he had gone, Dera asked, "Which horse am I taking?"

Eirien and Delyth looked at each other. "We only have two horses. We weren't planning on you coming with, Dera."

Dera pouted. "But I _am _coming with you, Delyth. Two of us will have to ride on one horse."

Delyth thought for a moment, and then said, "Dera, you will ride with me on Vanui, and you will put your pack on Eirien's horse. We will also put the food on Mirror, and I will keep my things on Vanui. This way, things will be generally even." The other two sisters nodded, agreeing with the arrangement.

As they prepared their horses, with the help of two groggy stable hands, Delyth thought of her father, and of their earlier conversation. "Eirien, we've established how I'll be able to leave without getting our father in trouble, but how, may I ask, will he explain your absence to the Steward, and who will serve the Steward's meals?"

Eirien smiled. "Father and I have planned it all out. While you were sleeping, he and I discussed everything. After he tells the Steward that he disowns you, he will mention that I left at dawn to stay with our cousins on the fifth level. I suppose that once he notices Dera has also left, he will tell the Steward that she has come along with me. Later, he will tell the Steward that you have disappeared, and that will be that. As for who will serve the meals, Dwyn and Eira are young, but they have watched us serve, and they will do fine. I'm sure little Eiriol will help out too, if she can. They'll have to take turns watching the boys."

Delyth nodded, this information calming her. "I am glad that he knows I have left. I would not feel comfortable leaving without him knowing. Thank you, Eirien, for everything."

Dera cursed as she fumbled with the buckles and knots in the darkness, and both of her older sisters scolded her. Then, as they were near finishing, Beregond returned, carrying his weapons and a sack. "I will be accompanying you, ladies. I cannot very well just let you three go out on your own; no matter how accomplished you are with warfare. You need a man with you. I will not hear otherwise." He said firmly, preparing his own horse, a beautiful chocolate brown stallion. Eirien grinned, Dera rolled her eyes, and Delyth just shrugged. It did not matter to her who came with them; she only wanted to catch up with Boromir and tell him she loved him.

They had to move some of the baggage around, because Eirien was going to ride with Beregond, Dera was still going to ride Vanui, and Delyth was going to ride Mirror.

Thanks to Beregond, they had little trouble getting out of Minas Tirith, and it felt wonderful to finally be out galloping across the fields of Pelennor. After riding in the darkness for about three hours, the sky began to turn grey, and then pink. The small group stopped to rest and figure out their plan, something they had not already done.

Delyth gave everyone a handful of grapes, and then sat down to join them on the ground. Eirien was sitting rather close to Beregond, and he was watching her, breathless and speechless. Eirien pretended not to notice, but her flushed cheeks gave her away. Dera rolled her eyes at Delyth. "I hope you and Boromir aren't like that," she said, gesturing her head at Beregond and Eirien while popping a grape into her mouth.

"Worse," Delyth chuckled. She stopped suddenly, as she felt a wave of sadness flow through her. She missed Boromir terribly, and could only hope to catch up with him soon. She ignored the odd look she received from Dera, and said, "Beregond, how will we find Boromir? Forgive me, but I do not know where Rivendell is."

Beregond snapped his gaze away from Eirien to stare at Delyth. Finally, regaining his composure, he said, "Well, I think I have an idea. I was lucky enough to be with Faramir when he and Boromir discussed his route to Rivendell. He was going to travel along the Great West Road until he reached Edoras, where he would stay and talk with Theodred about the best way to get to Rivendell. I think that we should follow the road, also, as we would be less likely to get ambushed by orcs on a road than out in the middle of nowhere."

The three sisters nodded in agreement, and then lay down to sleep awhile before sunrise, while Beregond, the stoic guard, kept watch.

Delyth woke up by herself, and saw that Dera was asleep. When she rolled over, however, she noticed that Eirien was gone. Getting up and looking around, she realized that Beregond was absent, too. Delyth smiled to herself. She was glad that her older sister had found love, because it was she who deserved love the most. Eirien was the one who had taken care of them all when their father suffered from grief. Eirien knew the best ways to keep the twins under control, and worked the hardest and the longest out of all of the sisters. Delyth looked up to Eirien, and hoped that one day she would learn to be as loving and caring as her older sister was.

She began to prepare the horses for a long ride, and saw to it that they were sufficiently fed and watered. She squinted in the sunlight and saw that it would be a beautiful, clear day; perfect for riding. She looked on ahead to the road that they would be taking, and thought it looked peaceful enough.

There was rustling in the trees on her left, and Eirien and Beregond burst out, holding hands and grinning happily.

Delyth laughed out loud; the couple's happiness was contagious. "And what have you two been up to?" she asked, stroking Vanui's nose gently.

Eirien immediately blushed, and Beregond coughed. "We've been, uh… planning our wedding," said Eirien shyly.

"More like you've been planning your wedding _night_." Delyth muttered under her breath. No one heard her.

Eirien went over to wake Dera, and everyone prepared to leave. It wasn't long before they were on the road again passing through the Druadan forest. They kept their eyes constantly on the road ahead of them, always ready for an ambush.

The road was long, and there was no interesting scenery to look at. On the left side of the road, mountains loomed not very far off, and the right side of the road there were plains and fields for miles and miles.

After several days of traveling, the three sisters were getting tired and irritable. They weren't used to traveling so long and so far, and neither were Mirror or Vanui. Delyth grew quiet and began to anxiously scan the horizon, searching for Boromir's figure.

"Beregond," Delyth began, pulling her horse into a slow walk next to the horse both Eirien and Beregond were riding, "why haven't we seen Boromir yet? We've been traveling for almost a week, and still the only signs we've had are old fires and campsites."

Beregond looked out at the road ahead of him, and answered, "Boromir has many advantages on us. For one thing, he started out several hours before us. Another thing, he's sure to have traveled this road before. Also, he is traveling on his own, so he can go at his own pace, which must be very fast. I think it would be safe to assume that we won't meet up with him until we reach Edoras."

Delyth gave a very frustrated groan, and Eirien asked, "Well, how long do you think it'll take to get to Edoras?"

Beregond thought for a moment, calculating in his head. "I think we should be there sometime late next week, if we keep up this pace."

"In that case," Delyth said, urging her horse into a trot, "we should ride faster and longer, and take less breaks!"

Beregond laughed and began to trot as well, with Dera following suit.

When they had been traveling for more than a week, the road led them through the middle of a small forest. "This is the Firien Wood," Beregond announced as they entered it in single file. "When we reach the other side, we will be within the borders of Rohan. Then it should be about four days until we reach Edoras, if we continue at this pace."

"That's good news," said Dera happily. "I am very sore, and tired, and all I wish for is a bed and some decent food!"

Delyth laughed at her younger sister. "You were the one who insisted on coming with us, little one! No one forced you!"

Dera's mood suddenly changed from happiness to anger as she shouted back, "I told you not to call me 'little one!' You know I hate it when you do! Stop treating me like a little girl!"

Beregond whipped around at Dera and hissed, "Keep your voice down, O wise one! You never know who's around to hear you!"

Dera looked instantly guilty and hung her head. Delyth smiled to herself. Suddenly, Beregond stopped his horse, causing Mirror and Vanui to almost crash into him.

"What is the problem, Beregond?" Eirien asked. "Do you hear something?"

Beregond nodded, his face white. "Orcs," he whispered.

* * *

_A/N: Please, please review!_


	10. Rohan at Last

**Hebo Estel**

Chapter Ten: Rohan at Last

_A/N: Ack! I am disapointed in you lot! Not one review last chapter, not one! Oh well, I wil continue to write, at least until even my beautiful beta is bored with it. Please review this time around, folks. It really means alot to me. What ever happened to **Cindy**, and **EruntaleofRohan**? Teehee. Please review this chapter, okay people? It will only take you a minute, I promise!_

_As ever, a buttload of thanks to **LothirielofRohan **for being my bright and helpful beta!_

* * *

The trees were not very dense, but very little sun seeped through the branches. Delyth looked from side to side, squinting into the depths of darkness between the trees. They all went silent, and suddenly Delyth could hear the orcs, too. She heard the faint sound of branches cracking and figures moving. She heard low growls and hisses, and looked frantically in every direction. She couldn't tell where the orcs were coming from; it sounded like they were surrounding the small party. 

Beregond hopped off his horse, and motioned for Delyth and Dera to do the same. Eirien remained mounted, holding her bow at the ready. She had always been the best archer. The other three Gondorians guided their horses quietly forward by the reins.

"What are we doing?" Dera asked impatiently. "Shouldn't we just fight them?"

Beregond looked very annoyed. "There is still a small chance that they don't know we're here. We should be quiet, and get as far as we can. It isn't very far from here to the edge of the wood, and if we can make it back out to the sunlight, it is likely that the orcs won't bother with following us. You should, nonetheless, be prepared to fight if they attack." Dera closed her mouth and nodded, gripping her sword tighter.

For the next fifteen minutes, they followed the Road through the forest, silently praying that they wouldn't be discovered. The horses seemed to sense what was happening, and grew quiet and were more careful of each step. All Delyth could think about was that if she was attacked and killed, Boromir would never know how much she loved him. She would never have a chance to see him again.

Suddenly, the sounds all around them grew louder and louder, until about a dozen orcs burst forth from the trees. "Hi! What're all you doin' in here?" asked a larger one, who seemed to be their leader.

Beregond put up his hands. "We are just passing through. We don't want any trouble."

The orcs began to cackle and laugh as if Beregond had just made a joke. "Don't want any trouble, eh? How about you leave those pretty little things with us, and then we'll let you go on your way?" the larger one sneered again. Several of the orcs laughed and licked their lips.

"I don't think so!" shouted Dera. Faster than lightning, she whipped out her bow and shot an advancing orc.

"Dera!" Eirien shouted, meaning to reprimand her younger sister. But suddenly, the forest was frenzied with fighting, and Eirien didn't have enough time to speak.

More orcs kept pouring out from the trees, and all Delyth focused on was the thought that she must get out alive. She slashed and stabbed at anything that came near her. Eirien stayed atop the horse, shooting at every orc she could. Beregond was decapitating orcs left and right, and Dera was brandishing her sword with unhuman determination. The fight only lasted for a little over twenty minutes, but when Delyth had wrenched her sword out of the last orc's gut, she was exhausted.

"I haven't practiced sword fighting for ages!" she sighed, sheathing her sword. "Everyone okay?"

"I've got a few cuts and bruises, but nothing serious.That was amazing!" Dera said happily, wiping the blood off her weapon.

"It was quite… interesting," Eirien agreed, smiling. She hopped off the horse and set about gathering any arrows that could still be of use.

"Shhh!" Beregond commanded, holding his hand out to silence them. All three sisters listened, and what they heard filled their hearts with dread.

Delyth strained her ears and could hear the sound of many orcs yelling and whooping. "There are more of them!" she whispered in disbelief.

Beregond nodded gravely. "We must get out of this forest immediately." He helped Eirien back onto the horse and mounted behind her, while Delyth and Dera each mounted their own horses. They raced through the forest, leaping over orc bodies when needed. At last, the end of the forest came into view.

Twice, an orc stepped out of the woods and stood in their path, but Eirien, who was riding in front, drew her bow and shot them dead where they stood. Finally, they broke free from the trees and trotted into the sunlight.

"We should cover a few more miles if we can before nightfall!" Beregond called back, his voice wafting on the wind. "We need to get as far away from here as possible!"

They rode on well past nightfall, none of them wanting to set up camp anywhere near the forest. At last, they decided that they were far away enough so that the orcs would not follow them. They rode about half a mile away from the Road, and set up their camp behind some trees so that they would not be easily seen. There was a tiny stream nearby, where they could water the horses and refill their canteens.

It was nearly midnight when the horses were fed, watered, and cleaned, and the three sisters were tired and sore. Wearily, they cleaned and bandaged their many cuts and scrapes. Well trained as the girls were, the orcs had still slashed them several times. At last, they collapsed on their bedrolls and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

They slept late the next morning, and when they woke, it was nearly noon. Beregond finally gave in and slept while the girls prepared to leave, as he had miraculously not slept all night. An hour later, they were ready to leave, and did so.

"We should reach Edoras in three days, because we made good time last night," Beregond informed them. As he spoke, a large party of horse riders appeared beside the road, far ahead of them. They were galloping at full speed. "Stay behind me, ladies," Beregond instructed Delyth and Dera as the horse riders approached them.

There were about two hundred men on horses, and they were all dressed in what Delyth recognized as Rohirric armor. She had seen many messengers arrive in Minas Tirith from Rohan in such garb, and had, in truth, served many of them their meals. The Rohirrim stopped abruptly not four yards away from the small group, and one man rode forward.

"Who rides in Rohan?" he called.

Beregond answered, "I am Beregond, son of Bereth, Guard of the Citadel in Minas Tirith. This is my betrothed, and two of her sisters. We seek Boromir, son of the Steward. Have you seen him?"

"Greetings, Beregond, son of Bereth. I am Theodred, son of King Theoden. You are welcome in these lands," said the man, his face breaking into a smile. "But I am afraid you have poor timing. Lord Boromir met up with us not two days ago, and I sent him with my cousin back to Edoras yester eve. My men and I are seeking a band of orcs that has been plaguing our people near the boarders of Rohan."

"We may have run into those very orcs, my lord. They attacked us yesterday in the Firien Wood. We fought them, and only barely escaped," Beregond said.

"_We_? You mean these women fought, also?" Theodred asked skeptically.

"Yes, we fought, and we fought well, lord," Dera responded, ignoring the hissed objections from both of her older sisters. She rode forward, and stopped in front of Beregond and Eirien's horse. "Our mother taught us, as her father taught her."

"I see," said Theodred, a look of amusement flashing across his face.

Delyth couldn't stand it any longer. She rode forward to be level with Dera. "My lord, you spoke of Lord Boromir. Was he unharmed? May we see him?"

Theodred stared at Delyth, surprised at the eagerness and concern in her voice. "Yes, Lord Boromir was unharmed. As I said before, he left last night with my cousin for Edoras. They would be halfway there by now."

"Please, my lord, it is important that we speak with Lord Boromir soon," Delyth said in a quiet, pleading voice.

Theodred stared openly at her, obviously confused. At last he responded, "I can send you ahead with one of my men, and you may catch up with Lord Boromir sooner. Beregond and your sisters will travel behind you with seven of my men, and I will go on with the rest of my men to hunt down the orcs that attacked you. Does this plan suit you?"

Delyth nodded quickly, not wanting to fuss. She was almost sick with impatience; she had to see Boromir, and soon. Theodred whistled sharply, and men began to move and reassemble. Eight men rode forward. Seven of the men grouped up and waited for more orders, while another man rode up to Delyth and got off of his horse.

He introduced himself as Eothed and began to instruct Beregond, Delyth, and her sisters, and they were careful to do exactly as he said. Delyth gathered her bed roll and a few small things that she would need into a small sack and put them on Eothed's horse. Eirien would ride Mirror, so she got off Beregond's horse and mounted the grey mare. Finally, everything was ready, and Delyth mounted Eothed's horse behind him.

She bade her sisters, Beregond, and Theodred farewell, and with a simple word from Eothed, they were off, riding fast. Delyth had never ridden so fast, and she held tightly to the man in front of her. The air whizzed past her ears, making a pleasant buzzing noise. She tried to keep her eyes open, but she was so tired, and so sore. She leaned her head on Eothed's back and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

_A/N: Now that you've taken the time to read this entire thing, will you please take a minute to review? Tell me what you honestly think of this story. What thoughts ran through your mind as you read? Are the characters believable? How about the dialogue? Will you continue to read and review this? Spot a mistake?Do you have any questions about this story? Any at all? I'll try my best to answer them! Questions, suggestions, comments, and criticism are all very much welcome, so just REVIEW!_


	11. Sparring by Starlight

**Hebo Estel**

Chapter Eleven: Sparring by Starlight

_A/N: Well, folks, here it is! The long awaited eleventh chapter! Lol... Well, I'd like to send a loving and thankful shout-out to **LothirielofRohan**, who really knows what she's talking about! Also, I'd like to thank **Intothewakingdawn **for being my newest reviewer, and for encouraging me. What you have to say means a lot to me, and I really hope you keep reading and reviewing! Ha, I sound like I am accepting an award. Well, read on, people, and please remember to give me a review, even if it's just to let me know you've read this story!

* * *

_

"My lady? Lady Delyth?" said Eothed, reaching behind to shake her sleeping frame gently. Delyth woke feeling oddly uncomfortable. Then she realized that she was on a horse, and she had fallen asleep against a strange man's back.

"Huh? Oh! Oh, I am sorry for falling asleep like that, it's just that I haven't practiced with my sword in so long, and-"

Eothed let out a booming laugh. "It is fine, my lady, I assure you. I don't mind in the least. I understand you have come very far already, and it is perfectly natural to be weary. I would have let you continue to sleep, but I thought you might like to take a break and eat some dinner."

Delyth rubbed the sleep from her eyes and answered, "No. No, thank you. I am not very hungry; I just want to catch up with Lord Boromir."

Eothed turned around and gave her an inquisitive look. "But, my lady, you must be hungry! You need to rest. I see a stream a little farther up the way; we can stop there and have some food."

Delyth looked up at him defiantly. "No," she said firmly. "I have already come miles and miles from Minas Tirith in less than desirable conditions, and I am not about to slow down. Now, if you please, tell your bloody horse to get a move on! I want to reach Lord Boromir as soon as possible!"

"Forgive me, lady," chuckled Eothed. "I will do my best to get you to Lord Boromir tomorrow evening, if I can." He whispered softly to his horse, and suddenly they were off again, racing the wind.

They rode late into the night. When it got so dark that they could not see where they were going, they decided to stop for the night. Eothed took care of his horse while Delyth started a fire and prepared a meager meal for the two of them.

"I am sorry to use your own rations, Eothed," Delyth said quietly when he came to sit across the fire from her.

"Think nothing of it, my lady. We are heading towards Edoras. I can replenish my rations there."

While Eothed was distracted with his food, Delyth studied him closer. He was certainly young; not too much older than her. He had golden hair that reached almost to his shoulders, and was pulled away from his face. He had a small, short beard, and his eyes were a very warm brown. His eyebrows were light colored and were almost invisible in the flickering firelight. All in all, he was very handsome.

He happened to look up from his broth and see Delyth staring at him. He smiled, and she blushed. "I'm sorry, my lord," she said. "It's just that you are so young."

Again, Eothed smiled. "I suppose I am young, but any man who can wield a sword will be soon needed, I think. It does not matter how old one his, just how well they can fight."

"I think the sex of a person should not matter, either," Delyth added softly.

Eothed put down his bowl and stood up. "I heard that you and your sisters know how to use both the sword and the bow. Show me."

Startled, Delyth stood up, also. "I'm not sure I understand your meaning, my lord."

"Show me your skills. Try to hit that tree over there with an arrow," Eothed said, pointing.

Delyth squinted in the darkness at the tree she was supposed to hit. "But, my lord, it's too dark to aim properly."

Eothed shook his head. "Nonsense. You can hit that tree, I know it."

Delyth sighed and took out her bow and an arrow. "Then why must I show you if you already know I can do it?" She took aim and held her breath, trying to keep her bow steady. She counted to three and let go, and watched as the arrow soared into the night and hit the tree with a soft _thud._

Eothed ran over to the tree to retrieve the arrow. "Very good," he said, handing the arrow back to her. "Just barely off center. Now show me your skills with the blade." As he spoke, he drew his sword and pointed it at her.

Delyth was shocked, but drew her sword, also. "I don't know how well I will fight, because my body is still sore and a bit weary, but I will do my best."

Eothed grinned slyly. "That is all I can ask." He thrust his sword at her, and she parried furiously. For the next fifteen minutes, they sparred with fierce intensity.

After Eothed managed to disarm Delyth for the second time, she plopped to the ground with exhaustion. "I am so sore!" she moaned, rubbing her arms and wincing.

Eothed laughed and sat down next to her. "You are very skilled with the blade. Who taught you all of this?"

"My mother."

"Your mother?" Eothed asked, incredulous.

Delyth nodded and tossed a twig into the roaring fire. "Yes. Her father was a soldier, and he taught her all he knew. He thought that women should learn how to defend themselves, also."

"Your grandfather was a smart man. Many people here in Rohan would agree with him. Even the White Lady knows how to wield a sword."

"The White Lady? Who is she?"

Eothed grinned. "She is Eowyn, Eomer's sister, and Theodred's cousin. She is more beautiful than the sunrise, and beloved by us all. She gives us courage, hope, and strength."

Delyth looked at Eothed in awe. "She sounds amazing. I hope I get to meet her!"

"You will. She would want to meet any woman who could rival her skill with a weapon, as well as her beauty."

Delyth stared at Eothed in surprise, and then looked away. There was an uncomfortable silence for many minutes, which was only broken when Eothed spoke. "I hope I have not offended you, my lady. Sometimes I lose control of my tongue."

Delyth shook her head. "You did not offend me, I was only surprised. Please, don't be so formal with me. Call me Delyth. I am no lady; I am but a mere servant."

Eothed furrowed his brow and looked up from the fire at her. "A servant? You can't possibly be a servant!"

Delyth chuckled. "Well, I am. My father is the cook for the steward, and we serve his meals, and help in the kitchen as well. Surely you must have guessed by my horrid appearance?"

Eothed frowned and looked into the fire once more. "I just owed your appearance to all the traveling, and the fighting. I thought that you were too pretty to be a servant."

Delyth blushed. "Well, yes, thank you. My sisters and I are all servants."

"So, if you are a servant, why have you traveled so far to find the son of the Steward?"

Once again, Delyth blushed. "That, I'm afraid, is between Lord Boromir and I."

Eothed didn't say anything immediately, but stood up. "You love him, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, my lord, but I don't really feel comfortable talking about this with you. Let's talk of something else."

Eothed nodded and moved to sit on the other side of the fire, across from her. He threw another log on the fire and chewed thoughtfully on a piece of grass. "Tell me about your life in Gondor. Tell me about your family, and what you do everyday."

Delyth was a little startled and nervously ran a hand through her tangled dark hair. "Why are you so interested?"

"I just like to learn about different places, different cultures," Eothed shrugged, looking innocently at her over the flames.

"Well, I have six sisters and two brothers," Delyth began. "I am the second eldest. My older sister, Eirien, is the woman who is betrothed to Beregond. My next youngest sister is Dera, who was bold enough to speak up to Theodred. She's like that; very bold and headstrong. Stubborn, too. At first, it was just us three girls. We are very close, my sisters and I. My mother taught the three of us warfare, and healing, which she learned from her own mother. But then, my father was made head cook in the kitchens, and my mother was pregnant again, so she had no time for us anymore. She had three more girls: Dywn, Eira, and Eiriol. After Eiriol, my mother swore she wouldn't bear any more children, because she was getting old, and it was hard enough to look after the six daughters she already had. But she conceived once more, and this time, she bore twin sons, Eidoel and Eidyll. They'll be four years old soon. She—she died while birthing them. She was just too weak, I suppose." Delyth swallowed to stop the tears from flowing. She closed her eyes and drew her knees up to her chest.

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, gripping it comfortingly. She opened her eyes and looked up. Eothed was looking kneeling close behind her, gazing into the fire. In the firelight, Delyth could see how his eyes glistened with tears.

He coughed and looked at her. "I can share in your pain, Delyth. My wife died while birthing our daughter, Lithliriel. That was only two years ago, and I am only just getting over the horrible grief and pain. My beautiful wife has gone on, I know that, but I still have my little girl, and she brightens my life very much. Lord Theodred has been especially kind to me. He was there for me while I grieved, and has helped me through all of my most difficult times. He has become one of my closest companions, and I owe him much."

He slowly removed his hand to wipe away a stray tear that had worked its way out of his brown eyes. "I'm really sorry about all of this, Delyth. I was only supposed to take you to Edoras, but now look at us. We're pouring our hearts out to each other."

Delyth laughed, and wiped away a few of her own tears with the heel of her wrist. "It hurts to talk about her, you know, but somehow it also makes me feel better," she said softly, stretching her legs out.

Eothed smiled sadly and stood up. "I know," he said as he walked to the other side of the fire and unrolled his blanket. "Now, let's get a few hours of sleep in before we ride again. If we make good time tomorrow, we could even reach Lord Boromir and Lord Eomer before they arrive in Edoras."

Delyth smiled and lay down. The moment her head hit her cloak, which she was using as a pillow, she was surprised at how tired and sore she really was. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the sky. The stars were unusually bright, and there seemed to be more of them. She thought of how she would be seeing Boromir soon, and the mere notion of it made her warm and happy. She thought about him; the way he looked, the way he spoke, the way he kissed, the way he tasted. As she drifted off, however, her last thoughts were of brown eyes and golden hair.

* * *

_A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnn... Oooooo! What's going on with Delyth, you ask? Well, you'll just have to keep reading AND reviewing to find out!_

_Teehee. Actually, to tell you the truth, I have no idea what's going on with her, either. I just sit down and type, and see what happens. I honestly have no idea what's going on with this story, but I think things are gonna get interesting! (laughs maniacally)_

_And on a completely different note, I just launched my very own Xanga, which can be found under my homepage. I encourage you all to read it, and if you happen to have a Xanga and would like me to read it, send me the link to it and I will! Cheers and love!_


	12. A Bath and a Reunion

**Hebo Estel**

Chapter Twelve: A Bath and a Reunion

_A/N: Hey all! Well, here's chapter twelve! I hope you enjoy it! It's a bit longer. As ever, I send thanks and love to my beta, **LothirielofRohan. **I also want to give my thanks and regards to all of my wonderful, supportive readers and reviewers. You guys keep me writing! Well, drop a review and give me your thoughts!_

* * *

Delyth awoke the next morning to the sounds of Eothed moving and rustling about. When he saw that she was awake, Eothed said, "Good morning, Delyth! I think I've found something that you'll like!"

Delyth sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

Eothed shoved some bundles into his pack, and then looked up and smiled. "It's just past dawn. You missed a beautiful sunrise."

Delyth yawned and stretched. For the first time in weeks, she felt rested, and ready to meet the day. "You should've woken me up; I would've liked to see it."

"I did not want to wake you. You slept so peacefully." Eothed immediately realized what he had said and ducked his in embarrassment.

Delyth blushed, but said, "Eothed, you told me that you had found something. Show me?"

With a large grin, Eothed stood and offered Delyth his arm. She stood and accepted it, and walked with him to a cluster of trees. "I found it this morning, while I was searching for some decent firewood." As he spoke, he led her through the trees and into a wide clearing. At the center of the clearing, there was a large pool of clear blue water, sparkling as the morning sun shone down upon it.

Delyth gasped and ran forward to dip her fingers into the warm pool. Eothed moved to stand behind her, casting a shadow onto the water. "I thought you might like to take a bath, you know, to freshen up for when you see Lord Boromir. I imagine you haven't had a decent washing in ages."

Delyth stood up and turned around to envelop Eothed in a warm hug. "Oh!" she gushed, laughing with happiness. "Oh, Eothed! I can't thank you enough! This is so kind of you!"

Eothed's grin grew broader, and soon he was laughing, too. "Here," he said, pulling a bundle out of the sack he was holding. "This is a towel, and a bar of soap. I always keep them with me; you never know when you'll need them!" He handed the towel and the scrawny bar of soap to Delyth, who accepted them graciously. For a moment, he stood there, looking uncomfortable and grinning shyly. Delyth gave him a meaningful look, and at last he understood. "Oh! Yes, sorry! I'll just go get everything ready to go, and I'll make us a quick breakfast. Once you've dried off, you can come and find me, and we'll be on our way!"

Delyth thanked him three more times before he disappeared in the trees again, and waited several more minutes to be sure he was gone. Then, she turned to the pool and sighed with happiness. This was exactly what she needed. She slowly undressed, peeling off her soiled dress and chemise. For a long moment, she stood naked in the sun, her face tilted upwards and her arms outstretched. In this very moment, she was happy. In this very moment, everything was good. Then, slowly, she eased herself into the lukewarm water and gasped at the sensation. The water felt amazing as it flowed softly about her body, and she couldn't remember ever being happier in her life. She must've soaked in the water for twenty minutes before she finally picked up the bar of soap and gently glided it about her body. Delyth worked wrinkled fingers through her hair and then dunked under the water, trying to get all of the knots out of her dark mane. When at last she emerged, she felt clean for the first time in months, and she decided to clean her clothes as well, as they were soiled with dirt, mud, and orc blood.

Finally, when most the stains had washed away, she laid her dress out on the grass so it could dry in the sun. Then, she eased herself back into the water and breathed in the earthy scent of the forest around her. She was more relaxed and content than she had been in months, and it was because of this that she didn't notice the man kneeling behind her.

"Delyth?" he said in a low, shaky voice.

Her eyelids flew open, and she splashed water everywhere as she struggled to cover herself. "Eothed?" she screeched. "What are you doing here? Why are you…?"

Eothed immediately covered his eyes with his hand. "I'm sorry, Delyth! I didn't mean- it's just that I- I was wondering why you were taking so long and…" He stretched his other arm out and searched blindly for the towel. When his hand finally found it, he handed it swiftly to Delyth, who took it angrily.

Once she had wrapped the towel around her, she told Eothed that he could look. He moved his hand slowly, and glanced up at Delyth with a scared look on his face. "Delyth, I am truly sorry. I didn't mean to spy on you, it's just that-"

Delyth ran a hand through her slick hair, very confused. She knew she should be very upset with Eothed, and she was a little, but she was oddly flattered, and even slightly short of breath. The thought that Eothed had just seen her naked gave her a feeling that only Boromir had ever given her before. It was a feeling that burned in the pit of her stomach, and went lower and lower until-

"Delyth?" Eothed asked, looking worried.

Delyth sighed. "Eothed, why did you come here?"

"You took so long, I wondered if something had happened to you. I came just to make sure that you were unharmed."

"You didn't have to come all the way over here to see that I was unharmed," Delyth commented dryly.

Eothed blushed crimson and ducked his head with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Delyth. It's just that you are so beautiful, and I haven't seen a woman such as you for a very long time… I- I couldn't resist. I really am sorry. I'll just go and wait at the camp for you."

He turned to leave, but Delyth caught his arm, and he turned back to look at her. "Look, Eothed, I know you're sorry. I know it must be difficult for you, what with your wife gone, and traveling with only men for so long." Eothed drew closer, and Delyth suddenly found it harder to speak. "I- I accept your… your apology, and… and I- I want things to b-be fine… be fine between us…" Her breathing grew fast and shallow, and her face flushed with heat.

Eothed looked as if he was in a trance, and he drew closer and closer to her, until his nose was mere inches from hers. "Delyth," he muttered weakly, raising a shaking hand to caress her face. Suddenly, he closed the gap between him and covered her quivering mouth with his.

For a moment, Delyth melted into the kiss, enjoying the wonderful sensation she had not felt for weeks. Then, with a start, she realized who she was kissing, and pulled away from Eothed in shock. For several awkward seconds, they stared at each other, eyes wide. Finally, Delyth spoke up. "Eothed," she said in a calm, steady voice, belying the shock she had just felt, "we cannot do this. I love Boromir, you know that. We don't know each other; we are just searching for comfort. These feelings aren't real. I'm sorry."

Eothed tilted his head back and closed his eyes, obviously upset. With a deep breath, he said, "You're right, Delyth. I was completely out of line. This is my fault, and I shall take responsibility for my actions. When we get back to Edoras, I will tell Lord Eomer what I have done, and he will punish me as he sees fit."

"You will do no such thing!" Delyth exclaimed, letting go of his arm. "Look, you have done me no wrong. You apologized, and I accepted. As far as I see it, there is absolutely no need for anyone else to know about this."

"But, Delyth! That's absurd! I-"

Delyth shook her head resolutely. "No. I may be only a woman, but even I know that we are on the brink of war. Soon, Lord Theodred will need all the men he can get. You would not abandon him in his time of need, would you?"

Eothed stared at Delyth, a mixture of surprise and relief on his handsome face. "No, I wouldn't."

"Well then, I see no need to tell neither him, nor anyone else about this. We were just both very weak for a moment, but we are strong now," Delyth said, giving him a tiny smile. "Now, kindly go prepare to leave so I can clothe myself in peace. I shall meet you at our campsite in ten minutes at the latest, and if I am not back by then, I give you permission to come seek me out."

"But, Delyth, what about breakfast? You need to eat something!"

"No," said Delyth, "I do not. I am perfectly fine. Now, shoo!"

Eothed gave her a brilliant smile and then ran off into the trees again. Delyth dropped the towel and fell to the ground, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Why did Eothed make her feel like this? Why had she let him kiss her? What about Boromir? What would he say if he knew she was kissing other men?

After several minutes of wondering and worrying, Delyth finally came back to reality and began to shakily dress herself.

Back at the camp, Eothed meekly offered her a bowl of broth, but she refused. "Eothed, I need to see Boromir today. I will not waste time with food. Let's just leave, alright?"

Eothed gave her an odd look, but dumped the broth on the ground and mounted his horse.

They were riding fast again, and Delyth let her hair loose so it could dry in the wind. Her clothes were still damp, too, so she tried to let the wind dry those, as well. She clung to Eothed, but not too tightly, the memory of their kiss at the pool still fresh in her mind. They had been riding for hours, and had skipped the midday meal to make up for the time they had lost that morning.

It was nearing evening, and still they were riding swiftly. They had only taken a few breaks all day, and then only short ones. Eothed kept pressuring her to eat or rest, but Delyth was determined to reach Boromir before sunset.

At last, after what seemed like ages, Edoras appeared on the horizon. Eothed pointed it out to her, adoration in his voice. It was clear that he loved Rohan very much.

"I will be able to surprise my daughter. She is living with my mother, and neither of them expects to see me for months!" Eothed exclaimed happily, his voice carrying on the wind.

Delyth grinned; she was genuinely happy for him. She sighed and leaned her forehead on his back. She was feeling a little queasy, and owed it to being nervous about seeing Boromir again.

Boromir. He would be very surprised to see her. Delyth looked back on the past few weeks, and found that she was surprised, too. She had dropped everything, left her home, her family, all for Boromir. She had traveled for weeks, for miles, just to catch up with him. She had somehow gotten her sisters and Beregond mixed up in this whole mess, knowing full well that they were in as much trouble and danger as she was. If she hadn't known better, Delyth would've said that it was a different girl, not her, who was chasing after Boromir.

They drew closer and closer to Edoras, Delyth's stomach giving a small flip with every stride. Finally, they were galloping through the gates and winding their way through the busy city streets, all the way up to the Golden Hall.

Eothed hopped off of the horse in one smooth move, and turned to help Delyth dismount. As soon as her feet touched the ground, her knees gave out, and her legs felt wobbly. She fell and Eothed caught her.

"Delyth?" he asked, concerned. He helped her steady herself and held his hands out to catch her should she fall again. "Are you all right?"

Delyth felt queasy again, and was very dizzy. "I'm fine," she lied. "It must just be from all of the riding we did today."

Eothed looked uncertain, but let her go. She stood up and tried her hardest to walk normally, but couldn't help but stumble a little. Suddenly, Eothed had his hand on her elbow, and he was helping her up the stairs. Delyth looked up at him and grinned, as if it was funny, but he just shot her a worried glance and then looked straight ahead.

They reached the great wooden doors at the entrance of Meduseld, and were admitted after a quick word with the guards. Once inside, Delyth looked around in awe. The Golden Hall was beautiful, with intricately carved statues and pillars.

Then, several things happened in quick succession. A large wooden door on the side of the Hall flew open and a man emerged, clean and dressed in fine leather. Eothed dropped her elbow and took a step away from her, and she struggled to keep her balance. The man called her name and ran over to her immediately, and swept her off her feet in a tremendous hug. It was Boromir. Delyth laughed and tears of joy and relief streamed down her face, and she tried to ignore the sharp pains in her stomach and forehead. Boromir set her down, and searched deeply into her eyes before giving her a tender kiss.

When her lips met his, suddenly everything felt right. Delyth was floating on air, and it felt as if suddenly, all the worries and stress from the past few weeks had disappeared. She encircled her arms around his neck and melted into his sturdy frame.

He let her go and took a step back. Delyth became aware that everyone in the Hall was staring at her, and blushed crimson. Boromir leaned in to kiss her forehead, but immediately drew back, a look of intense concern on his face. "What is it, my love?" Delyth asked, not very aware of what she was saying. She suddenly felt very faint.

"Delyth!" Boromir exclaimed, laying a hand on her face. "You're burning up!"

"Nonsense," Delyth muttered as her world began to spin. "There aren't any flames!"

Then she collapsed to the ground, and her world went black.

* * *

_A/N: Ooooo! More suspense! What's happening with Delyth? You'll just have to review to find out!_


	13. Sickness

**Hebo Estel**

Chapter Thirteen: Sickness

_A/n: Fist of all, my apologies go out to you wonderful- and few- faithful readers. School just started, so I hope you can all understand why this chapter has taken so long, and why future chapters will take long to post, as well. Many, many thanks to my spectacular beta, LothirielofRohan, and to all my fabulous reviewers for supporting and encouraging me. I am writing for you all! Well, read on, and leave a review, if you'd be so kind!_

* * *

Boromir stared at the limp form in his arms in horror. He couldn't believe what was happening. His beautiful Delyth had come all the way from Minas Tirith to Edoras, only to collapse in his arms with fever. He tried to get a grip on his emotions, but he was far too shocked.

Suddenly, a comely young woman was at his side, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "Boromir, what has happened? Who is this woman?" It was Eoywn, Eomer's sister, the White Lady of Rohan. Boromir looked at her weakly and said, "She's sick. She's very sick."

Eowyn's eyes widened and she pressed her hand to the girl's forehead. "Oh no," she whispered. "Can you carry her? Good. Follow me."

Boromir picked up the slight woman in his arms and went after Eowyn, vaguely aware of Eomer and the man who had come with Delyth trailing him. It seemed to take Eowyn forever to reach her destination, but at last she did. She opened the door to a spacious room with a huge bed at the center.

Boromir rushed over to the bed and gently laid Delyth's unconscious form upon it. He kissed her forehead and winced as he once again felt how hot she was. Eomer had set a chair at the side of the bed, and Boromir immediately sat down and looked worriedly at Delyth. She was thinner than he had remembered, and she was very pale. She looked clean and fresh, something Boromir would not expect of someone who had just traveled so far.

Eowyn was suddenly at his side, carrying a bowl of water and a cloth, both of which she handed to him. "Will she be alright? I mean, this isn't serious, is it?" he asked.

Eowyns mouth became a thin line and her face tightened. She did not answer, but put the cloth in the water and then wrung it out before placing it gently on Delyth's forehead. There were several minutes of tense silence before she said, "Her dress is damp, I'll need to remove it. It is most likely the cause of her illness. The wind, combined with the wetness of this dress, caused her to catch a sort of chill, which turned into something much worse because it was prolonged." Boromir noticed the man he did not recognize blanch and look severely uncomfortable. Eowyn continued, "If you'll please excuse me, gentlemen, I need to undress this woman and get her into some dry clothes."

Eomer and the other man left immediately, but Boromir stayed put. Eowyn stopped wringing out the cloth and gave him a sympathetic look. "Boromir," she said in a soothing voice, "the longer you linger, the sicker she gets. You can return in a few minutes."

Reluctantly, Boromir nodded. He handed the bowl of water to Eowyn, gave Delyth a soft kiss on the lips, and made his way towards the door. As he left, he heard Eowyn giving orders to the servants in her calm, controlling voice.

Eomer and the other man were waiting outside the door. Boromir regarded them with a nod, and then slumped against the wall. He turned to Eomer. "Is your sister a healer?"

Eomer gave a small smile and shook his head. "Not exactly," he answered. "She knows the basics, but she isn't fully trained. She just likes to be in control." He caught the renewed look of worry on Boromir's face and quickly said, "Don't worry. Your lady is in good hands." After a pause, he added, "May I ask who she is?"

Boromir sighed. "Her name is Delyth. She is...the woman I love. I don't know why she is here, or how she got here, but I find myself now wishing she had stayed in Minas Tirith." The other man cleared his throat, and Boromir looked at him as if he had just realized he was there. "Who are you?" he asked, a little more gruffly than he meant to.

"I'm Eothed, my lord. Lord Theodred sent me to take Delyth and deliver her here safely."

"Well then, it looks like you've failed!" Boromir growled. He suddenly wanted to punch this man's face, and was only stopped from doing so by Eomer's hand on his arm.

Eothed winced and pressed himself against the wall in shame. "I'm sorry, my lord. I didn't know that she was ill."

Boromir was now fuming. "Didn't know? She was in your care! You should've paid attention to her!" Eothed was now looking very sorry, but Boromir did not care. "And how did her dress get wet in the first place?"

"I-I found a small pool and thought that sh-she m-might like to bathe herself. She w-wanted to look nice when she saw you again, so I-I suppose she w-washed her c-clothes, too, m-my lord."

Boromir was about to start yelling again, but Eomer said, "Boromir, it is not this man's fault. Don't take out your emotions on him."

Boromir took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. "Eothed, leave. You will have nothing to do with Delyth any more, and if you come near her again, I will kill you."

Suddenly, Eothed looked infuriated. "But, my lord! You cannot do this! I care for her, too! I want to know if she will be alright!"

Boromir shot a venomous look at Eothed. "If you cared for her, you would not have let her get so sick. Leave now, or else!"

Eothed knew when he was defeated. His shoulders slumped and he trudged away.

Eomer watched him leave and then turned to Boromir. "Do you think that was necessary? The man seemed to genuinely care for Delyth; it was not his fault."

Boromir massaged his forehead and sighed. Things were getting too complicated. He was about to answer when Eowyn open the door. "You can come in now, my lords."

Boromir rushed in and sat down in the chair by the bed once more. Delyth was now dress in a simple, white cotton dress, and she was buried under blankets. Boromir grabbed her hand and kissed it, and was surprised to see her move. He looked to Eowyn for an explanation. "She came to while we were dressing her, but I couldn't understand what she was saying. Try to keep her awake, we might be able to get some broth in her."

Boromir nodded and turned back to the frail body that was Delyth. Her hand was still limp in his, but she was moving her head restlessly, as if she were suffering from a nightmare. He leaned in to stroke her forehead, and she immediately stopped moving her head. She opened her eyes slightly, and Boromir rejoiced inwardly. "Delyth," he whispered soothingly, stroking her cheek. "You're going to be just fine, my love."

She smiled and tried to speak, but he couldn't understand what she was saying. He leaned closer, but caught only fragments. "Mother… arrive… Eirien… Mother's with child… market… vegetables," she muttered, smiling the whole time.

Once more, Boromir looked to Eowyn in confusion. "She's delirious; she has no idea what she's saying," Eowyn said in response to Boromir's questioning look.

"Delyth," he whispered. "Delyth, look at me."

She turned her head, and her eyes suddenly seemed to slide into focus. "Boromir?" she asked, her face paler than it had been before.

Boromir nodded and smiled. She closed her eyes, and Boromir shook her gently. He urged her to stay awake, but to no avail. She was no longer conscious.

For the next two days, Delyth slipped in and out of consciousness, and her fever refused to come down. Eowyn was getting very worried, and she wouldn't answer Boromir when he asked if Delyth would make it. Boromir never left Delyth's side, and he held her hand when he slept.

On the second morning after Delyth's late night arrival, Eowyn was beginning to get frantic. She kept applying a wet cloth to Delyth's forehead, and she tried to force water and broth down Delyth's throat every time she regained consciousness.

It was a generally peaceful morning. That is, until the door burst open and two very harrassed looking women entered.

Boromir stood up at once, more out of confusion than respect. The first woman screamed and rushed over to the bed and gripped the hand that Boromir had just been holding, while the other woman stood, frozen with shock, in the door way. Behind her was a large man with broad shoulders, looking concerned. Boromir thought these three people all looked familiar, but he couldn't remember just who they were.

Meanwhile, Eowyn and Eomer stood on the other side of the bed in bewilderment. "Who are you?" Eomer finally asked.

The first woman looked up, her eyes swimming with tears, and answered, "I am Eirien, and she is Dera. We are Delyth's sisters. That man is Beregond; he is my betrothed."

Suddenly, everything seemed to make sense. Boromir gave both Eirien and Dera warm hugs, and shook Beregond's hand warmly. He introduced them quickly to Eowyn and Eomer. "I am glad to have more friends and family of Delyth's here," he told Eirien as he gave her another hug.

Eirien smiled grimly, and then turned back to her sick sister. "What happened to her? Tell me everything," she demanded, looking anxiously from Boromir to Eowyn and Eomer.

Boromir cleared his throat. "Well, she arrived the night before last, and she collapsed in my arms with fever. Her dress was damp while she was riding, it seems. She's been unconscious in bed since. She wakes from time to time, but only for short moments, and even then she is often delirious and confused. Eowyn," he gestured with a sweep of his arm to a very pale and tired looking Eowyn, "has been doing what she can to get the fever under control, but nothing's yet helped. We were going to call in a healer from the village tonight if the fever didn't come down."

Eirien stood up and looked around at all of them. "Well," she said firmly, "your healers are here. Our mother taught us a bit of healing before she died. Dera and I are in charge now, and you will all do as we say until Delyth gets better. Is that understood?"

If anyone found it funny that a serving girl was suddenly ordering nobles around, they didn't say so. Everyone in the room was looking very grim and serious. They all nodded in silent agreement.

"Very good." Eirien said, placing her hands on her hips. "I'll need to speak with the man Delyth came here with. He will be able to tell us exactly what happened on the trip, so that we can figure out what kind of sickness this is, and learn how to treat it. Eowyn, you will please take Dera to the place where you keep healing herbs so that she can get what she needs." Eowyn nodded, accepting now that Eirien was in charge. Eirien turned to Dera, who was looking very worried and pale. "You know what we'll need, sister?"

Dera looked up, and slowly nodded.

"Good. Boromir, make sure to keep that wet cloth on her forehead, and alert me if she wakes. And Beregond, please see to it that our horses are put away, and please bring our things inside. Try to get a room close to this one for Dera and me to sleep in." She looked around at everyone, satisfied. "Everyone, if we don't get this fever down soon, there is a chance that she will not make it," she said matter-of-factly. "Please, let's pull together and save my sister."

Suddenly everyone moved at once. Eowyn and Dera left together for the herbs, Eomer left to go to the village to find Eothed, and Beregond went to find rooms and unpack. Boromir sat down in the chair again, and gripped Delyth's hand.

Now that everyone had gone, Eirien sighed and massaged her temples. "Are you alright?" Boromir asked, looking up in concern.

Eirien jumped; she hadn't realized that he was still there. She turned and looked at him sadly, then gazed at Delyth's frail form. She shook her head, and crawled up onto the huge bed. She rested her head on Delyth's shoulder and wrapped her arm around her little sister's waist. Before she could control herself, tears were streaming down her face and onto Delyth's slender neck. "She's my little sister. She's so sick, and I don't know what I'd do without her!" Eirien sobbed.

Boromir knew that Delyth had been very close with her sisters, but it had never really occurred to him that they would be just as dismayed as he would be if she died. He had just always assumed that he was the person who cared most for her, and not registered how much love there was between Delyth and her family. More like he had not taken the time for it to register. He suddenly realized that he didn't know much about Delyth at all, besides she had seven siblings and a father, and that her mother had died a few years before.

He could still remember holding Delyth in his arms the night her mother died. He remembered it well because that was the night they had had their first kiss. They had been sitting in one of the gardens on a cold stone bench, and everything around them was dark. The only light came from a candle Delyth had brought on her way to meet him. He remembered feeling so sad for her when she told him what had happened, and he questioned himself as to why he cared so much. He had never met Delyth's mother, yet he was just as sad as he had been when his own mother passed on. It was then, as he held Delyth wrapped in his arms, with his chin resting on her tangled dark hair, that he realized his feelings for her. It might've been that same moment for her, too, because suddenly she looked up at him, her dark eyes glowing and her face streaked with tears. Before he knew what was happening, his lips were on hers, and she was kissing him back, just as passionately.

Now, as he stared at her limp body, wrapped in her sister's embrace, he realized that he had never taken much time to learn about her. When they were together, they always either spoke of him, or spoke of something that had nothing to do with either of them, like the stars or the weather. He deeply regretted not learning more about her, and he vowed that, should she live through this fever, he would do his best to learn everything he could about her.

He was about to comfort Eirien when Eomer and Eothed entered, Eothed looking apprehensive. Both men were slightly out of breath, suggesting that they had run to get there.

Eirien leapt off the bed and dried her eyes, resuming her commanding posture. "Well?" she asked, looking expectantly at the both of them.

Eomer acted as if he were addressing the king, his back rigid and his gaze straight ahead. "This is Eothed, the man who accompanied Delyth on her journey to Edoras."

There was a trace of a smile on Eirien's face as she said, "Very well. Eothed, I need to know everything that happened to the two of you since you left us."

Eomer stepped forward. "M'lady, I think perhaps the two of you should go to sit in another room where you can talk properly?" He eyed Boromir, who was red in the face and gripping Delyth's hand harder than he should have.

Eirien glanced at Boromir, too, and saw that Eothed and Boromir would be uncomfortable in the same room. She nodded "Alright. Lead the way!"

The three of them trooped out of the room, leaving Boromir alone with Delyth's unconscious body.

* * *

_A/N: If you truly want to find out what happens, please review! Love you all like mad!_


	14. Healing and Forgiving

**Hebo Estel**

Chapter Fourteen: Healing and Forgiving

_A/N: Wow! Well, guys, I know it has been a really long time, but I'm BACK! For a while, at least. I've suffered a severe bout of writer's block, and a busy schedule, but I finally finished Chapter Fourteen. I hope I haven't lost any readers in the process! I beg you all to bear with me. Many thanks to my readers, reviewers, and my wonderful beta! Keep those reviews coming!_

* * *

Boromir stared at Delyth as she slept, willing her to wake and smile at him. He tried to stop his tears from falling, but they pooled beneath his lower eyelids and eventually overflowed. He couldn't believe that his Delyth, his wonderful Delyth, was sick. He could think of nothing else besides getting her better. He could not think about how he was going to get to Rivendell, about his father, about _her _father. All he could see was Delyth, all he could feel was her limp hand, and all he could smell was her earthy scent.

He heard the door open and close behind him, and hastened to wipe his tears. A hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Strength, my lord," said the owner of the hand, Dera. "We need strength for my sister. She will get well, I'm sure of it."  
Boromir smiled up at the young woman and patted her hand in thanks. She set a basket down on a table near the door, and he saw that Eowyn had returned, also. "Where is Eirien?" she asked, eyeing Delyth with concern.

"She went with Eothed into anther room to speak with him. They should be back soon." No sooner had he spoken than Eirien burst into the room, her face red with anger and her eyes wide with fury.

"This man," she said, sweeping her arm towards Eothed, who was leaning weakly against the door frame, "has let our sister go without a decent meal for quite sometime. On top of that, he rode so fast that the cold wind combined with her wet dress and hair gave her chills. I want him arrested!"

Dera ran forward to calm her angry sister, but could be seen shooting angry looks at Eothed as well. Eowyn stepped forward. "Eothed, you'd better come with me," she said softly, taking his arm.

"You fool! How could you let her go without food? She was in your charge!" Boromir bellowed, dropping Delyth's hand and standing up.

"Do not blame Eothed," said a weak voice. Boromir looked down and gasped when he saw Delyth's large dark eyes looming back at him.

"Delyth!" He sat down at her side and gripped her hand once more. Her sisters both leapt on the bed to be by her side. Eothed and Eowyn turned to stare at Delyth in shock.

"Oh, Delyth, you're awake! Bless you, you're awake!" Eirien exclaimed, tears of joy streaming down her face. She stroked the hair away from Delyth's face tenderly.

Delyth shook her head. "Listen. He's innocent. My fault. Eothed… friend," she rasped, struggling to stay conscious.

Boromir looked worried and said, "She is delirious again. She knows not what she says."

Delyth tried to laugh, but it came out as a pathetic cough. "No, love, I know what I say. Do not punish him, please. He did nothing wrong. Please…" Her head lolled to one side, and her dark eyes closed.

Boromir shook her gently. "Delyth! Delyth, stay awake!" he begged. Her eyes fluttered, but it was no use. She was unconscious once more.

Eirien felt Delyth's forehead and frowned. "The fever's gone up. We must get it down tonight or…" Her voice trailed off, but everyone in the room knew what she meant.

Boromir looked up and peered out of the solitary window next to the bed near his chair. He could see that it was just past noon, and the people of Edoras were bustling around, going about their daily business. It seemed strange to him that there were people down there who were laughing, and happy, without a care, while he was stuck in this room, watching as the love of his life got worse and worse.

Eirien was looking through the basket of herbs to see what her sister had brought back with her. Satisfied with the basket's contents, she nodded and set it upon the bed. "Good job, Dera. These are just the herbs I would've chosen."

Dera flushed red and Boromir could tell she valued her sister's praise.

"Alright, every one, now is the time to take action. Eowyn, after you take Eothed to another room where he can wait, I need you to help Dera get the supplies she'll need."

Eowyn nodded solemnly and tugged on Eothed's arm, pulling him out of sight. Eirien turned to Dera and spoke softly to her, no doubt telling her what they would need. She looked up and said to Boromir, "Keep that cloth cool. Press it gently on her forehead and face, please."

Boromir continued to mop Delyth's forehead, sometimes whispering soft words in her hear. She was growing restless, and it was obvious she was in some sort of pain or discomfort. For nearly an hour, Boromir was unaware of his surroundings. He did not hear when Eowyn returned and left again with Dera, he did not hear Eirien crying softly on the other side of the bed, and he did not hear Beregond return and comfort Eirien. Only when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder did he awake from his reverie.

He looked up and saw Eomer looking down at him. His face was expressionless, but there was a hint of concern in his muddy brown eyes. "My friend, she will get well. I can feel it."

Boromir looked around and saw that everyone- Beregond, Eirien, Eowyn, and Dera- were staring at him, their faces full of care and concern. Boromir shrugged off Eomer's hand. "I am fine. Delyth is fine. Do not worry for me. Delyth needs our attention now."

There was a moment of silence, but at last Eirien said, "Boromir is right. Dera and I have mixed some healing herbs together in this broth, and we need to get Delyth to eat it. The problem is that she won't awaken with this fever so high. We must bring it down slightly, and once she eats this broth, we will have to cool down her body slowly with wet cloths and such. We won't have very long, as the herbs will wear off quickly. The herbs are only used to help condition her body. But first, we will burn these plants under her nose. They will bring down the fever, but not much. Hopefully, it will be just enough to get her to wake up."

"And what if it isn't enough? What will we do then?" Eowyn questioned, looking very worried.

Eirien opened her mouth to say something, but it was Delyth who spoke. "We will do what we can. We must bring this fever down. We will bring this fever down.

Eirien smiled lovingly at her sister, and then nodded her head in agreement. "Well, let's get to work."

The rest of the night was a blur. A very long, stressful blur. Boromir couldn't remember much of what happened that night, he was only aware that the air was very tense. He had a vague memory of noticing that his fingers resembled prunes after handling a wet cloth so long.

At long last, dawn arrived, and Boromir slumped back into his chair in exhaustion. Dera was napping at the foot of the large bed, curled up into a ball. Eowyn was asleep in a chair near the foot of the bed, and Eomer was leaning against the wall next the door, his eyes red from lack of sleep. Eirien was lying on the bed next to Delyth, once again leaning her head on her shoulder.

"Well?" Boromir said sleepily, massaging his aching forehead. "Did it work?"

Eirien moved a hand to Delyth's forehead, and her eyes widened with surprise. She looked at Boromir and grinned. It had worked; Delyth was saved.

Boromir nodded happily and promptly fell asleep.

"How long has he been asleep?"

"Hours. He never left your side, so he must've been really tired."

"Should I wake him?"

"No. Let him sleep. He looks so handsome!"

"Delyth!"

"Well, he does!"

Boromir smiled and opened one eye, and saw four women staring back at him He chuckled and stretched. It finally hit him that Delyth was propped up against the pillows, and stared at her, happily surprised. "Delyth!" he exclaimed leaning over to kiss her cheek. He would've liked to kiss her on the mouth, but he restrained himself in front of the other three women.

Delyth, it seemed, had a different idea. When Boromir kissed her cheek, she moved her hands to the back of his neck, not letting him pull away. He looked at her in surprise for a moment, and then grinned. She grinned back, and gave him a warm and hungry kiss on the lips.

When they pulled apart at last, Dera whistled, Eowyn smiled, and Eirien looked as if she was ready to give her little sister a scolding. But before she could open her mouth, Delyth spoke. "Eirien, I just traveled over treacherous lands, battled orcs, and got sick to see this man. Do you think I'm going to settle for a simple peck on the cheek?"

Eowyn and Dera laughed while both Boromir and Eirien flushed red. Boromir decided to change the subject. "When did you fight orcs, Delyth?"

Delyth looked to her sisters. Eirien said, "Delyth refuses to sleep, which is something I think she needs to do, so instead, I think we should all share our sides of the story. Much has happened in the past few days, and I feel that it is important that we fill each other in."

Everyone nodded. "I'll start," said Delyth. She proceeded to tell them all everything that had happened to them since Boromir left. Even though her sisters had been with her up until they met the Rohirrim, they still listened with rapt attention.

Hours later, her story had been told, and Boromir was leaning back in his chair, looking thoughtful. Delyth looked very worn, and when her older sister noticed this, she said, "My, we've talked right through lunch. Let's all eat something, and then I think we should all leave Delyth to rest for awhile. She's tired, stressed, and not in any condition for anything besides rest."

Delyth opened her mouth to argue, but wisely closed it.

A servant brought them all up some food, and Boromir noted how the three sisters looked uncomfortable being served. They were used to being the ones doing the serving. They ate in a comfortable silence, everyone happy that Delyth was alright. When they had finished, Eirien and Dera ushered everyone out of the room so Delyth could get some sleep at last.

Boromir and Eomer chatted warmly with each other as they made their way outside. They stood out on the large stone steps in front of Meduseld and looked out over Edoras. They stood in a comfortable silence, each lost in his own thoughts. Boromir was thinking about what Delyth had told him about Eothed. She said that Eothed was not to blame for anything, and that he had done his very best.

"Eomer," he said, turning to his friend. "Do you know where Eothed is? I wish to speak with him."

Eomer smiled and nodded. "He is staying with his mother and his daughter in the city. I can take you there, if you like."

"His daughter? I did not think he could be a father."

"His wife died in childbirth," Eomer responded simply.

Boromir was silent for a moment, taking in this information. "I think I'll take you up on your offer, my friend. Lead the way."

Eomer consented and flew down the great stone steps, with Boromir following close behind. They wended their way through the city, and stopped before a small stone cottage. "This is where he lives. Should I wait for you here?"

Boromir shook his head and tried to prepare himself for what he was about to do. "No, you can leave. I shouldn't be too long, but I don't want to keep you waiting."

Eomer nodded and left, leaving Boromir alone before the small cottage. Just as he was about to knock on the door, an older woman came around the side of the house and stopped when she saw him. She was carrying a basket full of vegetables, and her hands looked old but strong. She couldn't have been a year over fifty, and even though her face was lined and her hair gray, her brown eyes were still bright and alert. She eyed Boromir suspiciously and asked, "Can I help you?"

"I am a friend of a friend of Eothed's. I wish to speak with him; is he here?"

The woman nodded and said, "He's inside. Come with me." She led him into the cottage and set the basket of vegetables down on a table. The cottage was small, cramped, and very dusty, but Boromir kept his composure. He was standing in one large room with a table set for four people, a fireplace, and counters and cupboards. He could see a door on the far side of the room.

"Eothed!" the woman called in the direction of the closed door. "Someone is here to see you!"

The door opened and Eothed emerged, holding a small girl in his arms. He was grinning and tickling the child, but when he saw his visitor, his entire demeanor changed. He put the girl gently on the ground, and she toddled over and clung to the old woman's skirts. "My liege," Eothed said shortly, looking apprehensive.

Feeling the woman's sharp gaze on him, Boromir asked, "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

Eothed nodded and motioned for Boromir to follow him into the room. Once they were both inside, he closed the door while Boromir looked around. There was a large bed pushed up against the wall, and a pallet on the ground. Toys were strewn about, and Boromir was careful not to step on them. This room was just as untidy as the previous one. He sat down uncomfortably on the bed while Eothed remained standing by the door. "Well," Boromir began awkwardly, "I suppose I should tell you why I'm here."

Eothed looked up at Boromir uncertainly. "Is Delyth okay?"

Boromir nodded. "Yes, Delyth is alright. We finally got her fever to go down, and she was awake and talking this morning. She ate lunch and is now asleep."

Eothed's face lit up with relief, and Boromir continued, "I- I want to apologize for being so short with you earlier. Delyth told us everything, and I can see now that what happened was not your fault. I hope you can forgive me."

For a moment, Eothed was silent. Then, he said quietly, "She told you _everything_?"

Confused, Boromir nodded.

Eothed winced. He took a deep breath and looked up to meet Boromir's searching grey eyes. "Well then, if you forgive me, I forgive you."

Boromir was about to ask what he would need to forgive Eothed for when the door opened and the little girl came charging in.

"Whoa, there!" Eothed laughed, swinging the child up into his arms. "Careful, princess." He kissed her small button nose and held her close.

Boromir stood up, assuming it was time for him to leave.  
"Well, you are now free to come and visit us at the Golden Hall, when you can, so I hope I will see you soon."

Before Boromir could leave the room, Eothed reached out with his free arm and clasped the Captain's hand in friendship.

Boromir smiled. "What is your daughter's name?" he asked suddenly.

Eothed hesitated and then answered, "Lithliriel."

"She is beautiful," Boromir said warmly. Then, before Eothed could respond, he turned and left, and made his way back up to Meduseld where his lover lay sleeping.

* * *

_A/N: Tune in next time to see what happens next! PLEASE review!_


	15. Regaining Strength

**Hebo Estel**

**Chapter Fifteen: Regaining Strength**

_A/N: Hey y'all! Here's chapter 15! Hope you enjoy it! Chapter 16 might be awhile, sorry. Thanks to my beta and those of you who have reviewed. It means a lot to me! I wouldn't keep posting if it weren't for you guys!_

* * *

The first thing Delyth saw when she woke up were Boromir's eyes. She looked around the room, and noticed no one else was present. "Where is everyone?" she asked, her voice weak. 

"They're all in bed by now. It's past midnight. I'm supposed to be asleep, too, but I couldn't leave you."

Delyth smiled and nodded and leaned back into her pillow. She felt like falling asleep again, but Boromir's voice called her back. "You scared me, Delyth."

She opened her eyes and looked into his, unsure of what he meant.

"I thought…I thought I was going to lose you."

She reached over and squeezed his hand. "You aren't going to lose me anytime soon, my love. I can't bear to be without you." She laughed, but stopped when she saw Boromir's eyes welling with tears.

"Why did you come after me? You could've died, Delyth. You're so stupid!" He stood up and walked to the window, trying to hide his tears from her.

Delyth didn't know what to say. She took a deep breath and watched him. Finally, she whispered, "I love you, Boromir. What I said before- before you left- I didn't mean any of it. I- I was so shocked, and everything was happening so fast. I didn't know what to do, what to say. I was so scared, Boromir. So scared that everything would turn out wrong." By now she was crying and Boromir had moved to sit next to her on the bed.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned his head on hers. "Delyth, I promise you, everything will be okay. Don't worry about the past; that's all said and done with. What matters is right here and in our future… together."

She looked up into his eyes and was struck by the emotion she saw there. _Together_. He still wanted to marry her. "It wouldn't work out, Boromir. We couldn't live in Rivendell. Your father would find us there, and take you away. And I would be punished."

"Then we'll live somewhere else. Somewhere far away, where he'll never find us. We'll have a farm, and raise our children, and grow old together, without a care in the world."

Smiling, she leaned back on his chest. "And what do we do now, O mighty warrior?"

There was a pause, and then he responded, "We wait for you to recover- fully- and then... then we go on to Rivendell. I talk to Elrond, we get married, and then I go back to Gondor- alone- and tell my father the news I learned in Rivendell. Then, once the attention's off me, I'll come back to Rivendell, and you and I will go off to find a place to live. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful," she sighed. She was beginning to feel tired again. She was still so weak.

Boromir kissed her hair, but she didn't notice; she was already asleep.

"Good morning, sister!" Eirien said in low tones. "How are you feeling?"

Delyth winced as bright light intruded her eyes. "Awfully tired," she said after a moment. "And hungry."

Dera came in, carrying a tray laden with food. "This should help you feel better then," she laughed.

"Thank you!" squealed Delyth, digging in.

After she had eaten, she looked up and scanned the room. She was surprised to see it was filled with people. Eirien sat in a chair on the other side of her bed, with Beregond standing protectively behind her. Dera was sitting next to her on the bed, munching on a piece of bread, and Eowyn and her brother were standing near the door. Theodred had returned, and was standing behind Boromir's chair, where her lover still sat.

Eowyn stepped forward. "Delyth, if you are well enough, we should all like to discuss what will be done next."

Delyth wiped her mouth with a napkin and nodded.

Theodred cleared his throat and spoke. "What do you plan to happen now, Boromir?"

All eyes rested on the Gondorian. "If it is alright, I would like to stay here until Delyth regains full health. When she is well again, we will continue on to Rivendell."

"And what about us?" Dera inquired, gesturing towards herself, Eirien, and Beregond.

It was Delyth who responded. "You will go back to Gondor, where it's safe."

Dera opened her mouth to protest, but it was Eirien who spoke first. "That sounds like a good idea. Beregond has been worrying for his sons, and I miss our father and siblings." Beregond nodded in agreement.

"But," whined Dera, clutching Delyth's hand, "I don't want to go back to Gondor. Going back means going back to work, to captivity. I can't go back there, sister. You must take me with you. I long for freedom, for adventure, for open air."

"I remember you," Theodred said unexpectedly, a faint smile gracing his handsome face. "You're the girl with the fiery spirit." Dera tried to hide the blush that crept up her face.

Delyth sighed and looked over at Boromir, who shrugged. "I suppose you may come with us, Dera, although I really don't like the idea. I don't want to put you in any danger."

Dera squealed with delight and wrapped her arms around her big sister's neck. "Thank you, sister. Thank you, Delyth."

"Beregond and I will return to Gondor. That is our home," Eirien said softly.

"We will send a small company of men with you to escort you safely back to Minas Tirith," said Eomer. Beregond nodded in thanks.

"If you would, Boromir, come with me and we shall decide on a route for you to take to Rivendell," Theodred suggested, moving towards the door.

"Certainly," replied Boromir. He kissed Delyth's forehead, promised he would return to her soon, and left behind Theodred, followed by Eomer and his sister. After a moment, Beregond left, too.

"Dera, I still don't like the idea of you going to Rivendell," Eirien said, moving to sit on the bed with her sisters.

Dera groaned and flopped back on the bed, burying her face in the pillows. After a moment, she sat up and looked at Eirien. "My sister, I love you, and I love my family. But you don't understand what it has been like for me to grow up there, in the kitchens."

Eirien snorted. "Of course I know what it was like. I grew up there, too."

"But you, you were content with it. I have always longed for something more. I want to see everything, to go everywhere. I want to see the elves and taste the sea. I want to ride across plains and swim across rivers. I want to talk to the trees and sing to the sky. I want to live, Eirien. I want to live so that I know I'm truly alive."

Eirien seemed stunned into silence. The three sisters stared at each other for several long moments. Finally, Delyth spoke. "Dera, we had no idea."

Once more Dera lay back down on the soft bed and stretched out her arms. Staring at the ceiling, she replied, "Of course you had no idea. Neither of you know me very well anymore."

Eirien and Delyth said nothing, only stared guiltily at their younger sister.

Dera continued, "You've both been so busy growing up and falling in love that you haven't seemed to notice that I've grown up, too. I'm not a little girl anymore, like you both think I am. I am a woman. I am capable of making decisions myself, whether they're wrong or right. But I want you two to let me make those decisions. Let me be who I am, not who you want me to be."

"Dera, we're sorry," Delyth said in a small, barely audible voice.

"I know," Dera said. She didn't notice the tears that were streaming down her face as she hugged both her older sisters closely. Suddenly, they were all three crying and hugging and crying out strangled laughs.

A knock on the door made them pull apart and wipe their tears. "Come in,"

Eowyn entered, carrying a bouquet of flowers in a small vase. "These are for you, Delyth," she said, setting them on a small table by the door.

"Oh, they're beautiful!" exclaimed Eirien, hurrying over for a closer look.

"Who are they from?" Delyth curiously asked.

"Eothed and his daughter," Eowyn replied, a smile dancing upon her lips. "He wishes you well, and was glad to hear that you had recovered from your fever."

"But how…?" Delyth let the question trail off.

"Boromir went to see him yesterday, after you fell asleep again. He wanted to make amends, and told Eothed that you were doing well."

Delyth grinned. She was glad Boromir had realized it was not Eothed's fault that she had gotten sick. She gazed at the flowers happily. They were vivid red and yellow, and she could smell their wild perfume all the way across the room. She sighed and leaned back into her pillow. She was feeling sleepy again.

"Come, ladies," Eirien whispered. "Let us leave the sick one to recover. She has quite a long road in front of her." She planted a firm yet loving kiss on her younger sister's forehead and left the room with Eowyn and Dera.

Left alone at last, Delyth curled up on her side and nestled into her warm blankets. The soft smell of Eothed's flowers lulled her to sleep.

The next three weeks seemed a blur to Delyth. She slept through the first few days, only waking to eat. Slowly, she began to regain her energy and vigor. She spent her time talking with her sisters and Boromir. She got to know Beregond while he showed her different maps of Middle Earth, and explained the routes they would be taking. She spent time with Eowyn, learning about Rohan and its customs.

As her strength grew, Delyth became more and more anxious to move about. Boromir had taken her on a few short walks around Meduseld, but she was stronger now and wanted to go outside. She begged Eirien to let her go out for a walk in the village.

"Eirien, we leave in just a week. I need to start walking now, so that I am ready for the long journey."

Eirien sighed and gazed out the window, biting her lip.

"Please, sister? I have not been outside for three weeks. I have lain in bed for long enough, you know that. I assure you, I am quite healthy now."

"I don't know, Delyth. Who would go with you? I can't go; Beregond and I are leaving soon, and I have much work to do. And our little sister is off with Theodred again. Boromir is with Eomer. And you still look so pale."

"I am pale because I have not seen the sun in so long," Delyth said impatiently. "Please let me go? Eothed will escort me. He's wanted to see me for some time now."

Eirien nibbled on her lip for a moment longer, which seemed to Delyth to be an eternity. "Oh, all right, fine. I'll ask Eowyn and see what she thinks. Wait here."

Delyth said her thanks as her older sister left and then snuggled back into the pillows. She gazed at the bouquet of flowers sitting on the table near the door- the fourth bouquet from Eothed. Thanks to him, her room had smelled of Rohan's plains for the entire time she had been recovering. She smiled happily and closed her eyes. She supposed she would rest- just for a moment- so that she would have enough energy to go outside later.

* * *

_A/N: Well, there you have it! Please review!_


End file.
